Una luz en mi interior
by first-ayanami
Summary: TERMINADO Saga ya no soporta su vida y parte en busca de sí mismo, en su viaje descubrira que hay muchas cosas por las que vale la pena vivir, especialmente ella. soy muy mala haciendo sumaries!
1. la desición

**Una luz en mi interior**

Capítulo 1: La decisión

Saga miró hacia atrás con nostalgia, extrañaría aquel lugar, pero después de todo lo ocurrido no se sentía del todo cómodo allí, habían pasado más de dos años, pero no lograba reacomodarse del todo; Kanon era perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de la casa de Géminis mientras él no estuviera, la verdad no sabía si regresaría algún día, pero necesitaba reencontrarse a sí mismo, después de lo de Hades las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad, estaban todos juntos de nuevo, pero a pesar de que no había rencores él no podía olvidar todo lo que había hecho, matar al patriarca, a Shaka, intentar de asesinar a Athena, esto lo había hecho Ares, pero él de todas formas se sentía culpable, necesitaba alejarse, y lo mejor era hacerlo ahora, cuando el Santuario dormía, suspiró al ver su hogar por última vez, y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino.

Esperaba que los demás lo pudieran comprender, la carta que había dejado sobre la mesa era muy clara, no renunciaba al servicio de Athena, sino que necesitaba alejarse un tiempo, para meditar y comprender todo lo que había ocurrido, lo había pensado mucho y estaba seguro de que aquella decisión había sido la correcta

Se permitió deambular por aquella ciudad sin destino fijo, iba de un lado al otro con su pequeña mochila, sus pies parecían llevarlo por el laberinto de calles, estaba amaneciendo y poco a poco la ciudad estaba volviendo a tomar vida, deseaba que lo mismo ocurriera con su alma a la que creía haber perdido allá abajo con Hades

Se sentó en un banco de la plaza, percibiendo poco a poco el frío rocío de la mañana, el mundo estaba cargado de vida y él ya no tenía ganas de vivir, hacía mucho había comenzado a sentirse un cascaron vacío y no comprendía porque, lo había intentado todo, desde salir con sus amigos hasta sentarse a meditar por horas con Shaka, pero nada había resultado, la vida había perdidos sus colores, sus aromas, todo parecía para él tan irreal como una vieja película, muda y en blanco y negro, todo era apagado y triste

"Y ahora, que es lo que sigue?"- se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta, sintió su estomago rugirle y optó por sentarse a desayunar en alguno de los bares que estaban abriendo sus puertas

Mientras tomaba su café pudo observar con calma el ritmo de la ciudad, como un espectador, sabe que ese no es su lugar y no quiere involucrarse en ella, vio a la gente correr, de un lado para el otro, para no llegar tarde al trabajo, o los chicos a la escuela, los automóviles a toda velocidad, y todo el mundo parecía correr, correr y correr todo el tiempo, sin ningún destino, pagó la cuenta y volvió a emprender su marcha hacia ninguna parte, observando la ciudad, como nunca la había visto, observando los detalles, la gente, todo parecía haberse transformado, aquel no era el lugar apropiado para meditar y descubrir que era lo que realmente era, no podría escucharse a sí mismo en aquel enredo de calles y cemento, gritos y bocinazos, estrés e histeria, debía buscar otro lugar, pero donde?

Inconscientemente sus pasos lo fueron guiando, fue llegando hasta la playa y contempló el mar con calma, se sentó en la arena viendo las plateadas olas ir y venir, con el mismo ritmo constante, suspiró con tranquilidad por primera vez, tal vez fuera a visitar a Poseidón un tiempo, al fin y al cabo, después de lo que había ocurrido con Hades en el Olimpo la última vez Athena y él eran aliados, probablemente sería muy bien recibido, pero estaba seguro de que el dios de los mares avisaría a Saori que él se encontraba allí.

Lo único que tenía en claro es que no sabía que hacer, se descalzó y caminó junto al mar sintiendo la espuma de las olas acariciar sus pies, mientras el fresco aire del mar llegaba a su rostro, siguió así su camino hasta encontrarse con un pequeño puerto para turistas

"Cual es el próximo barco en salir?"- preguntó a un hombre que se encontraba de pie junto a un barco

"Este es un barco para un grupo privado"- le explico con sequedad dándose la vuelta, Saga lo ignoró y se acercó hasta la ventanilla en la que un sonriente hombre se encontraba

"Cual es el próximo barco?"- volvió a preguntar

"El próximo es una excursión hacia Creta"- anunció con una sonrisa

"Y que no sea excursión?"- preguntó el caballero de géminis- "Atenas me está hartando y necesito un tiempo de descanso"

"Si me permite un consejo, conozco el lugar perfecto para ello"- le sonrió el vendedor-" y casualmente el de Chipre es el próximo barco en zarpar, es un lugar muy hermoso, con increíbles playas y aldeas de pescadores, allí se juntan un poco la cultura pagana griega con los cristianos ortodoxos y los turcos musulmanes, es un lugar mágico"

"Suena encantador- meditó Saga sacando un poco de dinero- deme un pasaje"

"El barco sale a las 16horas"- anunció el hombre dándole el boleto- "espero que lo disfrute"

Saga miró el papel que tenía en sus manos, Chipre sería su nuevo hogar, había oído mucho de aquella isla y rogó por todos los dioses no tener que encontrarse con Afrodita, si la diosa la había elegido como su hogar debía ser por algo, ya era sabido por todos su búsqueda de la belleza en todo sentido. Algo en su interior le decía que aquello era lo correcto, hacía mucho que había dejado de sentir corazonadas por lo que le pareció un buen comienzo.

Apenas eran las 11 de la mañana por lo que se permitió vagabundear por la ciudad un poco más finalmente se sentó a almorzar en un lugar cerca del puerto y luego compró unas revistas para hacer tiempo, miró su billetera, esperaba conseguir un trabajo pronto ya que no le quedaba mucho dinero, y no estaba seguro de querer tocar sus ahorros en el banco.

El tiempo pasó y pronto se encontró en el barco, mirando el azul profundo del mar, el aire marino parecía calmarlo, devolverle un poco de esa alegría que hacia tanto había perdido hacía tanto, era reconfortante; se preguntó a sí mismo que hacer a partir de ahora, a qué iba a Chipre? Puso su destino en manos de los dioses y dejó de hacerse preguntas, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de bien y quería disfrutarlo.

Ahora entendía porque Luinil prefería perder toda la tarde en barco en lugar del rápido viaje en avión, la vista de las innumerables islas regadas por el mar Egeo era algo que valía la pena, cada isla se divisaba a la distancia con una mezcla de colores totalmente distinta de la anterior, resaltando sus diferencias para ser recordadas una a una sin posibilidad de confundirlas.

Aquellas cuatro horas de viaje pasaron mucho más rápido de lo esperado, se sentía totalmente relajado cuando bajo de aquel barco con su pequeña mochila como único equipaje, comenzó a caminar por la costa, viendo el hermoso paisaje del sol ponerse sobre el mar, volvió a descalzarse ya que la arena había entrado en sus zapatos, continuó su camino descalzo, percibiendo el perfume de aquel lugar, el salado aire marino se mezclaba con un dulce aroma a rosas y frutas, a trigo y madera, era algo totalmente embriagador, único y maravilloso, aspiró aquello con fuerza sintiendo todo su cuerpo invadido por la hermosa fragancia de la isla, solo para encontrarse con un espectáculo que lo dejó aun más maravillado, sobre el asombroso fondo de azules, violetas, rojos y naranjas una deliciosa silueta se recortaba, era una hermosa joven, girando sobre si misma con los brazos extendidos en forma perpendicular a ella, mientras reía a carcajadas, probablemente era un poco menor que él, su piel dorada parecía brillar aun más con la mágica luz del atardecer, y sus plateados cabellos jugaban con el viento haciéndola ver aun más bella, llevaba un simple vestido blanco de lino un poco más arriba de las rodillas y parecía totalmente feliz.

El caballero de géminis la miró extasiado, jamás había visto a alguien que irradiaba esa energía tan alegremente contagiosa, sonrió inconscientemente mientras la joven se detenía a verlo, al parecer estaba sonrojada por haber sido descubierta en sus juegos

"Soy Saga"- murmuró el santo mientras la veía acercarse sonriente

"Soy Nerea"- susurró la joven sentándose a su lado, mientras ambos miraban en la solitaria playa aquel hermoso atardecer

**Ya estoy de nuevo con más de mis locuras, este fic se lo dedico a Hada, ya que fue la que me sugirio la idea sobre escribir de Saga ( a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido), por lo pronto espero que les guste el primer capi, un poco más adelante se relacionará con mi anterior fic, espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews**


	2. la vida de pescador

**Una luz en mi interior**

Capítulo 2: La vida de pescador

Saga y la joven permanecieron en silencio un rato, mientras veían aquel rojizo cielo fundirse en el mar

"Dicen que el atardecer es el descenso de los dioses a la tierra"- comentó Nerea casi en un susurro, como intentando no destruir aquel mágico momento

"Los dioses viven en la tierra desde hace mucho- comentó Saga con sarcasmo, recordando sus propias experiencias- y juegan con los humanos a su antojo, aunque Athena quiera impedirlo siempre alguno llega para complicarlo"

"No puedo creer que vos también creas en los dioses antiguos- dijo la joven entusiasmada- cada vez somos menos"- le anunció

"Supongo que no podía hacer otra cosa- explicó el caballero, no sabía muy bien porque le estaba contando todo esto a la chica, pero sentía que debía confiar en ella- donde vivía todos hablaban de la diosa Athena"

"Y qué es lo que haces aquí? Qué te trajo a esta isla?"- la joven lo miraba sonriente con sus despampanantes ojos verdegrises muy abiertos

"Estoy intentando reorganizar mi vida, necesito trabajar y conseguir un lugar para vivir"- anunció en el instante en que un fornido hombre llegaba a su lado

"Nerea, ya tenemos que irnos"- anunció con voz profunda pero calma

"Elian, él es Saga- los presentó la joven- Saga este descortés malhumorado es mi hermano Elian"

"Mucho gusto"- murmuró el caballero poniéndose de pie quedando frente a frente, a pesar de que el joven era conocido como uno de los más altos de la comunidad Saga le llevaba varios centímetros, por lo que este lo miro asombrado

"Es un placer"- murmuró correspondiendo al saludo

"Saga acaba de llegar a la isla y esta buscando trabajo y un lugar para vivir, no es eso genial?"- dijo la chica con más de su enérgico entusiasmo, como descubriría Saga después era del tipo de personas que son felices por naturaleza y contagian esa energía y ganas de vivir a cualquiera que este a su alrededor

"No veo que eso tenga mucho de genial"- murmuró el caballero con pesar, casi no le quedaba dinero y no tenía donde pasar la noche.

"Me explicaré- anunció Elian con una cálida sonrisa- mi padre y yo somos pescadores y necesitamos alguien que nos ayude, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros para hablar con él, claro, si te interesa el trabajo"

"Me encantaría"- murmuró el caballero, agradeciendo a los dioses, ya que sabía que de una forma o de otra Athena lo estaba ayudando en aquel momento

"Entonces no hay nada más que hablar, vamos a la camioneta!"- aseguró Nerea sonriendo colgándose del brazo de Saga, este la miró sonriendo, a punto de sonrojarse, pero haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad logró evitarlo

Elian los guió hasta una vieja camioneta de color gris, luego de subirse el joven explicó

"Vivimos en una pequeña aldea de pescadores, y venimos a la ciudad de vez en cuando para buscar ciertos víveres, espero que eso no sea un problema"

"De donde vengo no tenemos demasiado contacto con el mundo exterior, tenemos nuestras propias reglas"

"Supongo que entonces no vas a sufrir por el aislamiento, aunque el trabajo de pescador es duro"

"Si su padre me acepta estoy seguro de que lo soportaré"- aceptó el caballero mientras contemplaba a la joven que estaba quedándose dormida a su lado, dos horas después de recorrer numerosos pasajes y acantilados llegaron hasta una pequeña población, a pesar de que ya estaba entrada la noche pudo ver las antiguas construcciones de piedra en las que vivían los aldeanos, atravesaron el lugar lo más silenciosos posibles, y comenzaron a salir del pueblo

"Vivimos en la playa"- le explicó Elian con una sonrisa- "es un poco alejado del pueblo, pero más cerca del trabajo"- Saga sonrió ante el comentario y comenzó a despertar a Nerea, tal como se lo había indicado su hermano. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una humilde casa de piedra, era de las tradicionales casas mediterráneas pintadas con cal y de confección rústica

"Ya estamos aquí"- anunció el joven al atravesar la puerta, una mujer lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras el hombre sentado en la mesa lo veía con seriedad

"Traemos alguien con nosotros"- murmuró Nerea siendo ahora ella la que recibía el abrazo de su madre

"El es Saga- informó Elian mientras el santo de géminis atravesaba la puerta- acaba de llegar a Chipre y esta buscando trabajo y un lugar donde quedarse, como querías contratar a alguien creí que sería buena idea que hablaran"

"Bienvenido"- murmuró la mujer tomándolo de las manos y llevándolo hasta la mesa-" mi nombre es Sophia y eres bienvenido a esta casa"-

"Sabes algo de pesca?"- preguntó el hombre con sequedad

"Le mentiría si le diría que sí- aceptó- pero estoy dispuesto a aprender si usted me lo permite"

"Puedo ver en tus ojos una gran determinación y eso me gusta- murmuró el hombre poniéndose de pie- mi nombre es Zoltan, y te doy la bienvenida a esta casa"- dijo el hombre en el instante en que le daba un beso en la mejilla, el santo de Athena bajó la vista en señal de agradecimiento, conocía perfectamente aquel pequeño ritual y lo que significaba, a partir de ahora era parte de esta familia. Sin conocerlo le habían dado ese honor y confianza, y le demostraban que no lo tratarían como a un empleado, sino como a un hijo

"Nerea, arregla el cuarto que está desocupado- pidió Sophia- Dudo que Saga pueda dormir en el desorden que tienes ahí"- la joven hizo una cara chistosa

"Es que en ese cuarto me encierro cuando estoy enojada"- le susurró al chico de géminis en tono cómplice antes de alejarse por el corredor. Los tres hombres pusieron la mesa en silencio, mientras Sophia terminaba con la comida, una vez dispuestos todos alrededor de la mesa Zoltan comentó

"Saga, realmente no es mucho lo que se gana como pescador, entiende que tendrás poco dinero, pero no te faltará ni el techo ni la comida"

"Por eso no se preocupe, con eso me basta, no estoy acostumbrado a gastar y debo agradecerles la oportunidad que me dan al abrirme tan amablemente las puertas de su casa"- todos sonrieron ante aquello, les gustaba la amabilidad y sencillez del caballero

"Saga es pagano"- murmuró Nerea como un gran descubrimiento, la familia lo miró sorprendido

"Esa sí que es una buena noticia- le palmeó Zoltan la espalda- con eso ya eres de la familia"- luego de terminar de comer se acostaron rápido, debían partir a las 5 para pescar, al fin y al cabo, era la misma hora que para sus entrenamientos. Saga entró a la habitación que le habían asignado, era de tamaño mediano, sus paredes del color gris de la piedra se cortaban con un amplio armario de madera y un inmenso ventanal que daba al mar, la cama de madera rustica tenía un inmaculado cubrecamas blanco y un poco más allá una cómoda con un espejo.

Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, el movimiento del mar llegaba a su oídos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido

"Saga, ya es hora de levantarse"- murmuró Nerea aporreando la puerta, llevaba cinco minutos así y no podía creer que el joven no se levantara, y para mal de males debía sumarle su sueño, tenía que aceptarlo, era una remolona sin remedio y a pesar de que desde que tenía memoria se despertaba a aquella hora siempre existía en ella las ganas de seguir durmiendo- "Saga despertate de una buena vez o te vas a perder el desayuno"

"Queres derrumbar la casa o es mi leve impresión?"- preguntó el chico detrás suyo con sarcasmo, al reconocer la voz Nerea se dio vuelta para verlo ya vestido y bien despierto- "Dormiste bien, tenes muchas ojeras"

"Llevo cinco minutos intentando despertarte- murmuró la joven intentando ahogar un bostezo- podrías haberme avisado que no estabas ahí"

"Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno"- anunció Saga mientras se iban en dirección al resto de la familia

"Yo creí que para ser el primer día te costaría levantarte"- murmuró Elian con una sonrisa

"Toda mi vida me levante a esta hora, estoy por demás de acostumbrado"- explicó

"Yo también, sin embargo no hay nada que odie más"- lo contradijo la chica mientras caía pesadamente en la silla

"Saga, que hacías antes?"- preguntó Sophia mientras servía el café- "al parecer estas acostumbrado a los trabajos duros"- el joven lo medito un momento, si decía que era un santo de Athena aquella familia lo trataría como a un rey, pero no era aquello lo que quería, pero tampoco deseaba mentirles, por lo que buscó un punto intermedio

"Era soldado"- murmuró, de alguna forma era cierto- "necesitaba descansar un poco y pedí que me dieran de baja, al menos por un tiempo, no me sentía en condiciones de seguir en el lugar en que estaba"

"Supongo que debe ser difícil"- aceptó Zoltan con una sonrisa- "por lo pronto ahora te va a tocar aprender a pescar"

El barco no era muy grande, pero lo suficientemente para llevarlos a ellos tres y su carga, en aquel largo día de trabajo Saga había aprendido como descubrir los cardúmenes de peces, lanzar las redes, las leyes de pesca, las venias y lo más importante de todo, recoger las redes cargadas

"Hoy fue un buen día"- aseguró Zoltan mientras entraban a la casa mientras caía la noche

"Están todos enteros?"- preguntó Sophia al verlos llegar, mientras Nerea estaba poniendo la mesa

"Saga termino siendo una ayuda maravillosa"- dijo Elian con una sonrisa

"La verdad muchacho no se de donde sacaste tanta fuerza para cargar esas redes"- coincidió Zoltan aun sorprendido- "normalmente cuando están tan cargadas debemos soltar los peces por el peso"

"No era tanto"- intentó disimular Saga, quitándole importancia, al parecer se le había ido la mano con el tema de utilizar su fuerza

"Supongo que en el ejercito deben tener entrenamientos muy duros"- opinó Nerea mientras el resto asentía

Luego de comer Saga se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar, luego de darse un baño se recostó en la cama con una sonrisa, le gustaba aquella vida, podía acostumbrarse a aquello, una familia, un hogar, aquellos seres en verdad lo trataban como si fuera uno de sus hijos, uno que había estado fuera mucho tiempo, aquella cálida sensación en su interior le agradaba, se preguntó por Kanon, era una lástima que no estuviera allí, pero su instinto de gemelo le decía que todo estaba bien, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, acunado por el sonido de las olas

**Como veran Saga no se la esta pasando para nada mal,jejejej, espero qque les guste el capi y me dejen reviews, porfis no les toma mucho tiempo y me gustaría saber que es lo que opinan de esta nueva historia**

**Shadir:** jejejje, es cierto, el pobrecito de Saga esta por demás de destruido con tantas cargas, pero de a poco va a ir mejorando, espero que te guste este capi, saludos

**Misao CG:** gracias por toda las pilas de tu review, de verdad ayuda, me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capi y espero que te gusten los siguientes, saludos!


	3. problemas en el mar

**Una luz en mi interior**

Capítulo 3: Problemas en el mar

Aquella mañana el cielo estaba cubierto, Saga y Elian lo contemplaban con impotencia, ya era el séptimo día de tormenta y si seguían así muy pronto se quedarían sin alimentos, estaban aislados, a causa del barro que se había formado en el camino y aventurarse al mar un día como aquel era como aventurarse al inframundo sin armadura divina, una total y absoluta locura...

"Ya dejen de quejarse ustedes dos que no van a poder hacer nada"-comentó Nerea a los dos que estaban en la ventana- "Poseidón parece estar furioso y no podremos hacer nada"- concluyó tomando las manos de los dos hombres guiándolos a la cocina.

Hacía ya más de dos meses desde que el chico de géminis había llegado a esa casa, su casa, al menos así lo sentía, como si toda su vida hubiera vivido en Chipre, con los consejos de Sophia, la impulsividad de Elian, la desbordante alegría de Nerea, la seria calma de Zoltan, esta era la que más fascinado lo tenía, algo en su interior le decía que el maduro pescador tenía una tristeza, al igual que él, un gran dolor en su corazón, pero a pesar de ello no había renunciado, sino que luchaba día a día por ser feliz.

"Cuando vea a Julián, le cobraré esta- murmuró Saga en voz casi inaudible- o a Dian, que es el que se especializa en ponerlo histérico"

"Quiénes son esos hombres?"- quiso saber la joven que se encontraba muy cerca de él

"Unos amigos, que suelen enfurecer a Poseidón- explicó, después de la batalla del Olimpo las relaciones con Poseidón habían quedado de maravilla, y él y su hermano solían visitarlo, por lo que habían comenzado una pequeña amistad- no me extrañaría que Dian estuviera tramando otra de las suyas"

Los presentes lo miraron sonriendo, era uno de los pocos comentarios que le oían a Saga respecto a su pasado, debido a que él no quería recordarlo, y su nueva familia no estaba dispuesta a molestarlo, lo importante era lo que Saga era ahora, uno de ellos

Ya era cerca del mediodía cuando el cielo comenzó a despejarse, entre las grises nubes comenzaba a filtrarse algunos rayos del sol

"Si zarpamos ahora mañana a la mañana estaríamos de regreso con el barco repleto"- murmuró Elian entusiasmado

"No lo sé...- dudo su padre- es muy peligroso, el viento aun no amaina, y puede que vuelva a llover"

"Pero no nos queda de otra- murmuró Saga viendo a las mujeres que preparaban el almuerzo en la cocina- ya casi no queda comida y pasarán varios días hasta que el camino hasta el pueblo sea transitable"- los tres suspiraron resignados, sabían que lo que había dicho el joven era verdad, deberían partir al terminar el almuerzo

"Preparen un poco de comida extra"- anunció Zoltan a su esposa e hija, estas lo miraron sorprendidas, y asintieron de inmediato, al parecer los hombres habían tomado la loca idea de salir a pescar

"Se les soltaron los tornillos o que?"- preguntó Nerea indignada durante el almuerzo- "es muy peligroso salir con este día"

"No podemos hacer otra cosa"- murmuró Elian sabía que su hermana tenía miedo, pero él no podría verla sufrir

"Nerea tiene razón- bufó Sophia- van a arriesgarse los tres en un día como este, puede que se esté abriendo, pero nadie nos asegura que no vuelva a armarse tormenta"

Los hombres terminaron de comer y se levantaron de la mesa en silencio, atravesaron la puerta uno por uno para disponerse a preparar el barco

"Esto es una locura"- murmuró Nerea a su madre

"Con el carácter de esos tres sabes perfectamente que no podemos hacer nada"

"Tal vez Saga entre en razón"- murmuró mientras salía a la carrera, Sophia suspiró, mejor le rogaba a Anfitrite para que todo saliera bien

El chico de géminis volteó al escuchar su nombre

"Debes impedir que zarpen"- le rogó la joven mientras llegaba a su lado

"Nerea, ya está decidido, no hay discusión"- le espetó con seriedad

"Pero van a cometer un suicidio!"- le espetó la joven- "es muy peligroso"

"Puedo asegurarte que he hecho cosas mucho más peligrosas de las que podrías soñar en tus peores pesadillas- anunció mientras retornaba a sus labores- y en cuanto a la muerte, créeme, no es nada definitivo"

Nerea lo vio subirse al barco y alejarse en silencio, los tres hombres más importantes de su vida partían en él, y no estaba segura de volver a verlos.

"Solo espero que tengas razón"- murmuró la joven mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

Zoltan y los muchachos llevaban un buen rato pescando, la noche había caído trayendo consigo grandes vientos huracanados

"lo mejor será que ustedes bajen al camarote"- les anunció Elian a Saga y su padre intentando hacerse oír sobre el viento- "Yo me hago cargo del timón"- ellos asintieron en silencio y desaparecieron en el interior del barco

"En todos mis años de pescador jamás había visto una tormenta como esta"- murmuró Zoltan encendiendo las luces

"Para empeorar el barco está muy cargado, espero que no se de vuelta"- apoyó sombriamente el caballero

"Ruego que Anfitrite logre calmar pronto a Poseidón o vamos a vérnosla muy mal"- Saga contemplo al hombre con preocupación, él sabía perfectamente que la esposa de Poseidón y diosa del mar calmo aun no se había reencarnado, suspiró resignado, solo esperaba que Sorrento pudiera calmar a Julián

La lluvia comenzó a caer a cantidades exorbitantes, podían sentirla a su alrededor, algo andaba mal, muy mal, podían sentirlo, el barco daba un vuelco tras otro mientras ellos intentaban sujetarse de lo que fuera

"Quédate aquí- rogó Saga al pescador- voy a ayudar a Elías"- Zoltan aceptó en silencio, sabía perfectamente que la fuerza de aquel joven podría ayudar a su hijo mucho mejor que él. Al salir del camarote Saga encontró uno de los más devastadores espectáculos de su vida, comparado con esto la vista del infierno era un parque de diversiones, las olas de varios metros de altura azotaban sin cesar el barco, algunas caían sobre él con toda su furia, mientras otras lo levantaban unos cuantos metros para luego dejarlo caer con fuerza, la vela estaba rajada, y se agitaba como una blanca bandera de tregua

"Estas bien?"- preguntó a su amigo quien ponía toda su atención en las olas

"Sí, pero la vela esta rota, lo mejor es bajarla"- Saga asintió de inmediato y se puso a trabajar, las olas lo golpeaba continuamente dificultando su labor, el agua inundaba su nariz y boca, buscando todos los medios para llegar a su interior.

Fue en el instante en el que aquella gigantesca ola los sacudió cuando se desató lo peor, el mástil comenzó a resquebrajase y cayó pesadamente sobre la cubierta, Saga se salvo por milímetros de no ser aplastado, miro a su alrededor para encontrarse con Elías desmayado fuera de la cabina, intento caminar hacia él buscando sujetarse de la baranda, fue en el instante en el que estaba por sujetarlo por el talón, cuando aquella gigantesca ola lo levantó de la cubierta, Saga contempló con frustración como su amigo caía al mar inconsciente.

"Zoltan hacete cargo del timón"- grito al interior del camarote para luego saltar en busca de Elías.

Zoltan contempló con angustia como Saga luchaba por mantener a su hijo a flote, mientras las olas comenzaban a disminuir su tamaño, se hizo cargo del timón, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas en el momento en el que ambos jóvenes se hundían bajo una ola, de la cual no pudieron reflotar

Saga recibió el azote de esa última ola acabando con su resistencia, mientras se hundía fue encendiendo su cosmo, este lo rodeó también a Elías que seguía desmayado, Saga intentó nadar hasta la costa, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo cargando con su amigo, era su vida o la de él, fue en ese instante en el que aquella dorada cosmoenergía apareció frente a él, conocía aquel brillo, al parecer se estaba acercando, Sorrento lo miró sorprendido, al ver a su compañero lo tomo de un brazo mientras Saga lo llevaba del otro y se dirigieron hasta la playa

"De esta creí que no me salvaba"- murmuró Saga una vez que sus pulmones se llenaron de aire puro

"No te hubieras salvado si no reconocía tu cosmoenergía, tuviste suerte de que fuera yo el que estaba de guardia"- le espetó con seriedad el general marino- "sabías que está la mitad del Olimpo buscandoté? Al parecer Athena esta muy preocupada, respeta tu decisión, pero tiene miedo de que sufras o pases hambre, la verdad es que está con un terrible ataque de histeria"- Saga no pudo evitar reír, Sorrento era uno de los marinos más serios y responsables por lo que escucharlo hablar así de una diosa era toda una novedad, en verdad Saori debía estar muy preocupada

"Sé que esto puede parecerte mucho, pero podrías..."

"Yo no vi nada"- murmuró Sorrento con una sonrisa- "pero puede que alguien más lo haya notado- explicó- de todas formas no saldrá de mi boca donde estas"

"Gracias"- murmuró Saga dándole la mano al general

"Saluda a tu hermano cuando lo veas"- se despido el chico de Sirena mientras entraba en el mar, Saga lo vio alejarse mientras el sol comenzaba a nacer, miró el lugar, no estaban lejos de la casa, tomo a Elías y se dirigió hacia all�, a la distancia pudo ver el castrado bote en su lugar, al parecer Zoltan había conseguido manejarlo una vez que las olas comenzaron a menguar su tamaño, suspiró resignado y continuo su marcha, lo mejor sería llegar lo antes posible.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una familia desconsolada, que lo veían como si de un fantasma se tratase, Nerea abrió los ojos sobremanera, Sophia se apoyó sobre el marco de la perta de la cocina, al parecer estaba a punto de desmayarse, mientras Zoltan corría a ayudar a Saga con el peso muerto de Elías

"Ten cuidado"- murmuró el joven – " tiene el brazo fisurado"- el padre asintió en silencio mientras lo llevaban al dormitorio, una vez que lo dejaron en la cama llegaron Nerea y su madre preocupadas por el chico

"Tragó mucho agua y recibió muchos golpes, pero el resto esta bien"- murmuró Saga quien lo había revisado, tomo el brazo inerte del chico y aplicó un poco de presión sobre él, utilizando un poco su cosmoenergía para comenzar a soldarlo-"lo mejor es que lo inmovilicemos hasta que lo pueda ver el médico"

"Voy por unas maderas para entablillarlo"- aceptó Zoltan mientras salía- "Nerea ayuda a Saga con sus heridas"- el joven lo miro sorprendido, la muchacha lo tomé de la mano y luego de sacar el botiquín del baño se dirigieron al dormitorio del muchacho

"Estoy perfectamente bien"- rezongó Saga por milésima vez, a lo que la chica le señaló su remera, manchada con sangre en distintos sectores- " esta bien"- bufó para dejarla tranquila, aquellas heridas no eran nada, pero conociendo a Nerea esta no lo dejaría en paz hasta asegurarse de que serían debidamente cuidadas, cosa que obviamente él no haría, se sacó la remera con desgano y la dejó hacer

"Esto va a arder"- le anunció mostrando el paño con desinfectante

"No hay problema"- anunció con seriedad mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos

Nerea no estaba dispuesta a permitir que aquellas heridas se infectaran, y Saga ya lo había demostrado varias veces, a él no le importaban, al parecer se creía omnipotente, lo miró con seriedad hasta que este cedió, pero no se esperaba lo que siguió, el joven resignado se quitó la remera, dejando un espectáculo que ella no esperaba, el pálido y musculoso torso de Saga, nunca lo había visto de aquella forma y pudo sentir como sus sangre latía en las venas, en el momento en el que tomó aquel algodón con desinfectante

"Esto va arder"- murmuró intentando ocultar la turbación que le provocaba la situación, aquella piel parecía invitarla a acariciarla

"No hay problema"- murmuró el joven pensativo, Nerea comenzó a aplicar el desinfectante en las numerosos raspones y tajos que cubrían el pecho de Saga, pudo percibir un suave entramado en su piel, al masajear su piel con la crema cicatrizante lo descubrió, eran innumerables cicatrices, frutos de antiguas heridas, ahora comprendía porqueél no se preocupaba por ellas, al parecer había recibido muchas, continuó acariciando aquella piel, aun mucho después de que la crema había sido absorbida, era mágico, y ella lo sabía, ya que desde aquel primer día que se conocieron en le playa, supo que su corazón solo a él podía pertenecerle.

Los pensamientos de Saga iban por caminos muy distintos, no le agradaba andar preocupando a Saori, pero no podía volver, había hecho demasiadas cosas, lastimado a muchos, sabía que Athena lo había perdonado, pero él no lograba perdonarse a sí mismo, pero por ahora no podía volver, tal vez no volviera nunca

**Ni hablar, acá les dejo otro capi, espero queles guste y me dejen sus reviews... ains! ya me olvidaba, es muy probable que por varios días no pueda actualizar ya que mañana me operan de la rodilla y debo pasar varios días en camita ;; de todas formas espero que no quieran matarme, saludis**

**Shadir:** olvidate de que le ponga las cosas faciles a Saga, porque como veras su nueva vida no es un mar de rosas, pero por lo pronto va a poder disfrutar de un poco de calma y tranquilidad, por lo pronto

**Misao CG**: imagino que preferirias estar vos en el lugar de Nerea pasando el cicatrizante, ni hablar, algunas tienen suerte :P espero te guste este capi, y que ya no tengas que seguir inventando nicks para poder publicar ( creo que este ya es el cuarto o el quinto no? debe se por demás de molesto, saludos

**Cristal-dono:** me alegra que te gusten mis fics, por lo pronto no creo seguir con más fics de los dorados ya que tengo en planes otra historia del señor de los anillos, pero quien sabe, esta historia nació como una sugerencia de Hada y ya vez acá esta, por lo que no aseguro nada, espero que disfrutes del capi

**Hada:** como siempre dije tengo una mente muy retorcida y hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que puede salir, en cuanto a historias, si escribiera tanto como imagino uufff, pero me da fiaca escribir tanto jjejejeP, como dije en el primer capi este fic es para vos, ya que fuiste la de la idea, felicitaciones por las vacaciones, yo estoy igual, aunque paso mucho tiempo viajando, ademas del miedito de la operacion de mañana, aunque ahora que lo pienso, si estas de vacaciones podrías dejar de tenerme con el alma en vilo y actualizar no? jajja si voy a seguir torturandote con eso, espero que te guste el capi y disfrutes tus vacaciones, namarië

**Kanon:** me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero disfrutes de este capi, saludos

**Ady**: espero que disfrutes este capi, la verdad es que me cuesta bastante escribir la historia debido a que Saga no es uno de mis favoritos, pero no me esta quedando tan mal despues de todo, saludis


	4. una visita a la aldea

**Una luz en mi interior**

Capítulo 4: Una visita a la aldea

Fueron necesarios varios días para que los caminos fueran transitables, a pesar de que luego de aquella tormenta el sol había brillado con fuerza

"Volveremos mañana a la mañana"- aseguró Zoltan con una sonrisa desde la camioneta

"Están seguros que no quieren que los acompañe?"- preguntó Saga con una sonrisa mientras llegaba junto a Elian

"No te preocupes, el médico va a verme esta tarde y después vamos a ver algunas cosas que debemos comprar para reparar el barco"- lo tranquilizó el joven.

"No vamos poder salir a pescar en varios días, no te preocupes, quedas como guardián de los mayores tesoros de la familia"- murmuró Zoltan con alegría haciendo referencia a su esposa e hija, Saga asintió con una sonrisa, luego de un buen rato de despedidas y consejos la camioneta se alejó hacia la ciudad antes de que el sol naciera

"Muy bien- anunció Sophia- al parecer te va a tocar ayudarnos con las cosas de la casa"

"No hay problema- aceptó el joven mientras entraban en la casa- siempre me las arreglé solo en mi casa"

"Esto tengo que verlo"- comentó Nerea risueña

" Es que no me crees enana?"- se burló Saga

"Por supuesto que no, kilómetro parado"- devolvió la chica- "dudo que sepas siquiera como se agarra una escoba"

"Ya veremos enana"- murmuró remarcando la última palabra

"No soy una enana- le espetó la joven furiosa- mido 1.65, no es mi culpa que vos seas un gigante"

"Cual gigante? Yo solo mido 1.88, lo normal"- anunció con tranquilidad, le encantaba hacer rabiar a la chica

"Elian es uno de los más altos de la aldea y mide 1.85- le espetó la chica- si eso es lo normal de donde vienes, deben ser todos gigantes"- Saga se limitó a sonreír al igual que Sophia, mientras se dedicaban a acomodar la casa

"Necesito que vayan al pueblo"- pidió Sophia alrededor de las nueve de la mañana- "necesito que hagan algunas compras y vendan los últimos manteles que bordamos"

"Yo voy!"- aceptó Nerea entusiasmada- "tengo muchas ganas de visitar a Gala"

"Muy bien, pero Saga irá contigo"- murmuró la mujer

"Pero..."

"Nada de peros, dudo que vos puedas traer la cesta con las verduras y todo lo que necesito que me traigan, además Saga aun no conoce la aldea, se la paso trabajando desde que llegó y le vendría muy bien un cambio de aire"

"Supongo que mi opinión no importa no?"- murmuró el aludido sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

"Esta bien, esta bien,"- refunfuñó la joven- "Pero promete que no me vas a llamar enana delante de mis amigos"

"Claro- acepto Saga- nunca te humillaría delante de tus amigos, enana"- la chica estaba de todos los colores posibles, odiaba que fuera así, Saga tenía el extraño poder de hacerla rabiar con cualquier palabra, broma o gesto. Lo odiaba

A pesar de estar en pleno invierno las temperaturas eran cálidas, por lo que la suave brisa los acompañaba durante el camino

"No entiendo porque nunca me dejan ir sola a la aldea"- protestó Nerea mientras caminaba junto a Saga por el sendero

"Talvez tengan miedo de que te pierdas"- arriesgo el muchacho

"Es obvio que no sabes de que hablas, nadie puede perderse en Omphalos, es muy pequeño"

"quien sabe, pero si te molesta tanto mi compañía nos separamos al llegar la aldea"

"Ni lo pienses, vos no sabes hacer las compras y yo no voy a cargar la cesta con lo que pesa"

"Mujeres¿quién las entiende?"- aceptó el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco

Luego de algo más de media hora de camino se encontraron en la entrada de aquel pequeño pueblo, las pequeñas casas de piedra eran el único tipo de construcción, todas las casas eran de construcción humilde, pero tenían algo que en las ciudades era solo exclusividad de los ricos, inmensos patios y jardines, con quintas, viñedos y flores, era un pequeño paraíso mediterráneo, los aldeanos vestían de blanco o negro, con ropas sencillas, de lino y algodón, Saga sintió que había sido transportado a la edad antigua, donde las cosas permanecían igual durante mucho tiempo, los vehículos eran en su mayoría carretas con caballos o mulas, mientras el olor del pan cociéndose en algún horno de barro llegó a su nariz

"Los turistas pasan como si nada- le explicó Nerea señalando al único grupo de gente que vestía con colores- compran cosas tradicionales, vinos, comidas, o manteles"- anunció señalando la bolsa que llevaba Saga, a Sophia le había tomado casi una semana bordarlos, para vender a algún comerciante que a su vez se los vendería a los ávidos turistas que realizaban sus compras en la aldea- "vamos a ver cuanto nos dan por ellos"-Se dirigieron a una pequeña tienda, donde la joven entró, Saga se quedó observando las pequeñas estatuas de Afrodita que descansaban en la vidriera

"Hola"- murmuró una voz detrás suyo

"Buenos días"- saludó con una sonrisa a la joven que estaba detrás de él

"Veo que te llama la atención la historia de Afrodita"- comentó la joven señalando las estatuas- "ella es la diosa de esta isla y es muy venerada, ella cuenta sus secretos de belleza a las ,mujeres de esta isla, es por eso que si miras bien no veras a ninguna anciana, ya que todas aquí compartimos esos secretos"- la muchacha rió coquetamente en el instante en que otra voz femenina se escuchó

"Galatea, Galatea, ya tenemos que irnos"

"Ya tengo que irme, nos vemos"- se despidió la joven saliendo a la carrera, Saga se quedó perplejo mirando el lugar en el que la chica había estado parada

"que chica mas rara"- murmuró en voz alta en el instante en el que Nerea salía de la tienda

"Que decías?"

"Pensaba en voz alta"- contestó sonriente- "que tal te fue?"

"Muy bien, con esto tenemos suficiente dinero para comprar suficientes víveres para unos días"- contenta mientras caminaba por la calle con Saga detrás- "te va a tocar cargar una cesta bien pesada"

Se perdieron un buen rato eligiendo las verduras, harinas y vinos que llevarían a la casa, también un poco de carne, para cambiar el continuo menú de pescado que habían sufrido a causa del aislamiento

"Espérame aquí"- le indicó la joven antes de alejarse mientras Saga elegía unos tomates.

Nerea corrió hasta la esquina y tomó la otra calle, al llegar a la mitad de cuadra golpeó la puerta para encontrarse con la joven de cabello rojizo abriendo la puerta

"Nerea!"- grito la joven antes de colgarse de su cuello- "llevaba demasiado sin verte, estabas totalmente desaparecida!"

"Ya, tenes razón- aceptó una vez que se soltó del abrazo- vine con Saga al pueblo y pasé a visitarte"

"Con Saga- se sorprendió- tenes que presentármelo, después de todo lo que me contaste, quiero ver si es tan lindo como el bomboncito que me crucé hoy!"

"Está eligiendo la fruta- explicó la chica entre risas- contra todo lo que esperaba es muy bueno haciendo las compras"

"Vamos a buscarlo y vienen a almorzar con nosotros"- murmuró la joven mientras su madre aceptaba con la cabeza

"Nerea, tú y tu amigo son bienvenidos"- murmuró la mujer con una sonrisa, por lo que las chicas salieron tomadas del brazo en busca del caballero

"Qué es eso de el chico que viste?"- preguntó curiosa Nerea

"No lo creerías, era un dios! Ni Apolo se vería tan lindo y fuerte, es uno de esos hombres que te dejan mudas y..."

"Por fin te encuentro se puede saber donde te habías metido"- le espetó ese hermoso hombre a su amiga

"Ella es Galatea"- presentó Nerea mientras le explicaba- "es mi mejor amiga y nos ha invitado a almorzar"

"Es un placer volver a verla"- murmuró el joven saludándola con la cabeza

"qué ya se conocían?"- preguntó extrañada

"Nos cruzamos hoy mientras estabas con los manteles"- aceptó Saga mientras Nerea miraba a su amiga furiosa

"Mira tu que coincidencia"- murmuró- "Gala, él es Saga, ya sabes que esta viviendo con nosotros"

"Claro, no hay problema, vamos a casa, vamos a comer en un rato"- murmuró la chica nerviosa mientras caminaban hasta su hogar

El almuerzo fue por demás de tranquilo, Galatea vivía con sus padres y sus tres hermanos varones, los cuales fueron una genial compañía para Saga en el momento en el que Nerea se había concentrado en sus cuchicheos con su amiga, luego comer los muchachos se habían empeñado en enseñarle a Saga una forma tradicional de lucha de la isla, se encontraban en el patio, mientras las chicas sentadas un poco más lejos los contemplaban de vez en cuando entre su conversación

"Nunca me dijiste que era TAN guapo"- murmuró Galatea, con mala cara- "Es difícil de creer que hombres así existan"

"Puedo asegurarte que pierde el noventa por ciento de todo eso cuando lo tratas más de diez minutos seguidos"- murmuró furiosa Nerea con el recuerdo del "enana" de Saga durante el almuerzo

"Sí claro, como no- se burló su amiga- es por eso que no paras de mirarlo de esa forma y te brillan los ojitos mientras hablas de él"

"Está bien, lo acepto, pero él parece no darse cuenta de nada"

"Ay.. que complicada te veo"

"Se puede saber que tanto chusmean ustedes?"- preguntó Teseo, el menor de los hermanos cubierto de tierra por el revolcón que le había dado Saga

"Nada de lo que te importe"- contestaron las dos a coro antes de continuar con lo suyo

"Cuando esas dos se juntan son un peligro"- le explicó Enéas, el mayor de los tres

"Eso parece"- aceptó Saga con una sonrisa, al parecer los chicos estaban dispuestos a enseñarle a luchar, no importaba cuantas veces los tumbara

"Supongo que ya sabes demasiado"- murmuró finalmente Argos, el último hermano mientras se despedían

"Me cuesta creer que hayas podido vencernos a los tres"- concedió Enéas

"Saga era soldado"- explicó Nerea sonriente en la puerta

"No vale, eso es trampa"- protesto Teseo con una sonrisa

"Yo nunca dije que no supiera pelear"- anunció el joven encogiéndose de hombros

"Ya es tarde, mejor vayan o no llegaran antes del anochecer"- les advirtió Galatea

"Es cierto, lo mejor es que partamos"- murmuró Nerea, luego de despedirse de sus amigos comenzaron a recorrer el largo camino que los llevaba a casa- "la pasaste bien?"

"Llevaba mucho sin divertirme tanto"- murmuró el chico- " y me hacía falta practicar algo de lucha, ya me estaba endureciendo"

"Endureciendo, yo diría que estas en perfecto estado"- anunció la chica sorprendida, había visto a Saga vender a sus tres rivales con total facilidad

"No, creo que lo mejor será que desde ahora vuelva a practicar un poco todas las noches o a la mañana"

"Practicabas mucho cuando eras soldado?"- preguntó la joven, Saga era muy reacio a hablar de su pasado, por lo que la joven aprovechaba momentos como aquel para saber un poco más de su vida antes de llegar a Chipre

"Entre 5 y 8 horas por día"- explicó. Nerea lo miró sorprendida, algo en su interior le decía que Saga no había tenido una vida feliz

**Como verán no me morí todavía, jejjeje. la operacion salió bien, pero me toca quedarme en cama un buen rato, ni hablar, cosas de la vida, por lo pronto ya les dejo otro capi, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews**

** Shadir**: la verdad es que la pasaron bastante mal ahí adentro, pero nada demasiado traumático, por lo que siguen todos enteros, espero que te guste este capi

**Misao CG**: me alegra que sigas viva, creí que te iba a dar un infarto con el capi anterior, laverdad es que me tocó cadar entre la baba de varias, en cuanto a lo de publicar, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, no hay que permitir personas con una envidia tan asquerosa se salgan con la suya, espero poder seguir leyendo lo que escribes porque de verdad creo que eres una escritora genial, saludos, continua así, espero que disfrutes este capi

**HAda**: Supongo que los marinos deben tener esa atribucion, debe ser muy molesto tener que defender TODO el mar teniendo que llevar equipos de buceo a cuestas, y dudo que los antiguos tuvieran estas facilidades, por lo que me pareció que la idea no era tan descabellada, en lo que a Saori respecta acordate que es la misma Saori de cosas de familia, por lo que tiene otra relacion con los santos, en cuanto a Nerea, ponete vos en su lugar y despues hablamos, no debe ser muy facil convivir con un dorado y no enamorarse; cambiando un poquito de tema, mi rodilla ya esta mejor, me extrajeron un quiste de la rodilla que estaba rayando el hueso, la operacion no duró más de media hora, pero tengo que hacer reposo por una semana ;; ni hablar, en muy poco tiempo voy a estar haciendo más de mis salvajadas:P Ahora te mereces un buen reto y deja de torturarme con lo bueno que te estan quedando los capis y actualiza! o me voy a poner en mala y no lo voy a hacer yo jejjeje(risa perversa), fue broma, de todas formas ya sabes, muchos tirones de oreja, besos, nos leemos

**Kanon:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, espero disfrutes de este, saludos

**ady:**si bien saga no es mi favorito escribo de él simple y sencillamente porque a hada (si la misma a la que le contesto arriba) me lo sugirió ya que era uno de sus favoritos y a mí se me ocurrió esta historia, asique me puse a escribir, se que puede parecer raro, pero me nació, así como así cuando hada me dio la idea, espero disfrutes del capi

**Crystal-dono**:no soy partidaria de escribir fics yaoi, nunca vas a leer uno escrito de mi mano, respeto a quienes los escriben, pero prefiero darles a mis historias parejas hetero, soy muy romantica, y me cuesta imaginar como se vería una imagen romantica entre hombres, inclusive teniendo amigos gay, (hice patin muchos añosy abundan!) me cuesta imaginar un momento romantico entre hombres, aunque hay fic yaoi muy buenos, yo no soy de las que pueda escribirlos, espero disfrutes este capi, saludos


	5. el nacimiento de Afrodita

**Una luz en mi interior**

Capítulo 5: El nacimiento de Afrodita

Saga suspiró con pesar, había intentado por todos los medios escaparse de aquello pero le había resultado imposible, tanto Nerea, como Galatea, Zoltan y los demás prácticamente lo habían llevado a cuestas, no es que no le gustara participar de las celebraciones de otros dioses, sino que tenía cierto recelo en cuanto a presentarse en el nacimiento de Afrodita, si bien la relación entre los dioses había mejorado, y mucho, como había comentado Athena ahora sí podían decir que eran una familia, pero a él no terminaba la idea de acudir a aquella fiesta, y mucho menos que alguna de las sacerdotisas lo descubriera, deseaba seguir siendo Saga el pescador, no Saga el caballero, le gustaba aquella vida y no quería perderla

"Al menos podrían dejarme caminar en paz"- bufó a sus acompañantes, Elian, Teseo y Eneas los seguían como guardaespaldas

"No lo creo"- murmuró Eneas

"Ya estoy aquí, no me voy a escapar"- aceptó Saga con pesar

"No importa, de todas formas descubrimos que estar con vos es una buena manera de llamar la atención de las chicas"- dijo Teseo con picardía

"Ya se parecen a Milo"-susurró en forma inaudible

"Por lo pronto- explicó Elian a Teseo antes de alejarse en dirección a las chicas- yo voy a concentrarme en que tu linda hermanita me preste un poco de atención"

"Sobre gustos!"- murmuraron los otros tres a una voz

"Habiendo tantas chicas venir a fijarse en Galatea!"- refunfuñó Teseo- "que mal gusto"

"Decís eso porque es tu hermana"- se burló Saga- Lo que vos ves como una molestia, para otro puede ser el amor de su vida"

"Hablando de amor...- insinuó Eneas mirando a Saga- quiero un nombre, o te lo saco por la fuerza"

" Qué?"-lo miró el chico sin entender, mientras una peligrosa sonrisa nacía en los rostros de los hermanos

"Dudo que en los 6 meses que llevas aquí no te hayas fijado en ninguna chica"-murmuró Teseo

"pues para serte sincero, no, no lo he hecho- les explicó mientras lo miraban incrédulos- por lo pronto quiero vivir tranquilo y sin preocupaciones"

"Es obvio que tenemos conceptos de tranquilidad totalmente distintos"- se burló Argos, a quien se acercaban, que había oído parte de la conversación

"Vamos, tiene que haber alguien!"- le espetó Eneas con frustración, Saga era serio y reservado, por lo que contrastaba totalmente con el resto del grupo, que se caracterizaba por las risas y alegría desbordante

"No lo hay"- aceptó con sequedad, en momentos como aquellos sus amigos podían ser una molestia

Fue en ese instante en el que pudieron sentir la música, la caravana se acercaba, bailando eufóricamente en la arena, era una procesión, en la que la alegre música llevaba a todos a la danza, Saga contempló el espectáculo extasiado, todos los presentes bailaban de la misma forma que lo hacía Nerea el día que se conocieron

"Esta forma de danza simboliza el abandono de nuestro cuerpo a los dioses, nos ponemos en sus manos, para que ellos guíen nuestras vidas"- le explicó Galatea danzando a su lado

"por qué no bailas Saga?"- preguntaron de golpe aquellos ojos verdegrises que habían aparecido frente a él de improviso

"No se como hacerlo"- murmuró el joven, aun hechizado por la magia de aquellos ojos

"Bailá conmigo entonces"- susurró la chica mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a girar.

Saga sintió poco a poco como su cuerpo parecía estar cambiando, se sintió vivo, en completa armonía con el mundo, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar poco a poco por aquella magnífica sensación, pudo sentir, como lentamente sus pies parecían alejarse del suelo

"vamos al agua"- murmuró Nerea con suavidad tirando de su mano, mientras le señalaba a los demás peregrinos, Saga sintió el poder de todas aquellas pequeñas cosmoenergías magnificadas, los creyentes se sumergían en el mar aquel mágico atardecer, en el que el cielo parecía incendiarse al fundirse con el mar.

Cuando se sumergió aun de la mano de Nerea, sintió poco a poco como sus tristezas comenzaban a desaparecer, el agua parecía llevarse todos sus dolores, angustias, pesares, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, como cuando era un niño, sintiéndose total y absolutamente feliz por primera vez en años, esa era la felicidad que tenían todos sus amigos, esa que ahora él estaba experimentando, poco a poco los cantos fueron cesando, disminuyendo su intensidad poco a poco hasta transformarse en una melodía recurrente, casi hipnótica, lentamente comenzaron a salir del agua, se sentaron en una inmensa roca en la playa para ver el sol fundirse en el mar con sus rojos, azules y violetas

"Nunca me había sentido tan bien en años"- suspiró Saga por fin

"Se te nota- murmuró Nerea con una sonrisa intentando no fijar su vista en la empapada ropa de Saga que se pegaba a su cuerpo resaltando su monumental cuerpo- es como si algo en vos hubiera cambiado"

"Sí, es que algo cambió"- aceptó- "no estoy totalmente seguro, pero algo cambió"

"Eso es bueno"- murmuró Galatea acercándose con el resto- " el baño ritual ayuda a liberar todas las tristezas, para limpiar el alma, todas tus angustias se perdieron en el mar"

"Entonces Julián va a vérselas feo"- rió en voz alta mientras sus amigos lo miraban sin entender- "Por qué me obligaron a venir vestido de blanco?"

"Porque es el color del nacimiento"- hoy va a nacer Afrodita, como todos los años, el primer día de primavera, para los partos, los presentes deben vestir de blanco"

"Comprendo"- murmuró mientras sintió la suave brisa del mar acariciarlo, cuando vio aquella barca salió de lanada, fue en ese instante en el que pudo verla, la hermosa diosa se acercaba a la isla desde el mar, llevaba una hermosa túnica de color rosa, y su rubio cabello suelto jugueteaba entre sus pechos, era total y absolutamente hermosa, ahora entendía porque Zeus había picado como un idiota, no cabía duda de que aquella era la diosa de la belleza

"Es hermosa"- murmuró Saga incrédulo, mientras sus amigos lo miraban sorprendidos

"Puedes verla?"- preguntó Elian entusiasmado

"Por supuesto¿ustedes no?"

"Solo los seres con un gran poder espiritual pueden ver a la diosa en esta parte del ritual, es como se ve su espíritu, ya que tomara su cuerpo físico durante la noche"- explicó Sophía

"Es hora de las ofrendas"- informó Eneas,-" lo mejor será que nos acerquemos"

Así lo hicieron, Saga parecía idiotizado contemplando a la diosa, mientras narraba a sus amigos lo que veía

Contempló con calma como las sacerdotisas realizaban las ofrendas, perfumes, rosas, palomas, tórtolas, manzanas, trigo, y demás, luego de esto las sacerdotisas repartieron frutas y una extraña mezcla de cereales que constituiría su cena, además de unos cómodos almohadones y mantas para que durmieran, Saga estaba a punto de dormirse, cuando una sacerdotisa se paró frente a él, todos sus amigos estaban durmiendo, por lo que nadie se percató del momento en que se alejaba, junto a la hermosa mujer.

Saga no dudó del motivo de la presencia de aquella mujer, obviamente habían percibido su poderosa cosmoenergía y querrían saber por que motivo se encontraba allí, contra todo lo previsto, se equivocaba

"Así que este es el chico de Athena que anda desaparecido"- murmuro la diosa una vez que lo tuvo frente, el santo hizo una reverencia para luego sentarse en el lugar en el que le indicaba Afrodita- "me gustaría saber que es lo que te trae a Chipre"

"Estoy intentando arreglar mi vida- murmuró mientras dirigía su vista a sus amigos- hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento"

"Conozco tu historia Saga- murmuró la diosa del amor con una sonrisa cálida-y sé que Athena te tiene gran cariño, debes saber que debo informar al Olimpo de tu paradero"

"por favor... no quiero que Saori venga hasta ac�, por lo pronto quiero vivir la vida de un simple pescador"

"No te preocupes, hablaré con mi sobrina para calmarla un poco, le diré que estas en Chipre, pero me encargaré de que no te busque, Saori sabe que necesitas un tiempo para vos, pero teme que estés sufriendo privaciones, le va a alegrar saber que estas bien, y en buena compañía"

"Gracias"- murmuró el caballero haciendo otra reverencia, luego de haberse puesto de pie, dispuesto a regresar con sus amigos

"Saga"- lo llamo la diosa mirándolo con picardía- "no te niegues a lo que es inevitable, no te ciegues, porque podes perder todo"

"que es lo que quiere decir?"- murmuró el joven sin comprender nada

"que no cierres tu corazón"- finalizó la diosa antes de alejarse- "muchas penurias más te tocaran vivir, y grandes pérdidas, pero siempre tendrás esa pequeña luz de esperanza"-concluyó la diosa para sí misma mientras ingresaba en su templo

A Saga le había llamado la atención la forma en que Afrodita le había hablado ¿qué no cierre su corazón? Por primera vez en su vida lo había abierto para todos aquellos amigos, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlos, aquella era su gente, su familia, se sentía parte de algo, y era un sentimiento hermoso, que había olvidado hace tiempo, en el santuario él se había alejado de los demás, por vergüenza, arrepentimiento, era un santo de Athena, pero no estaba seguro de poder tener una relación como aquella con sus amigos santos, ese viaje era lo mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida.

"qué es lo que ocurre?" preguntó Nerea con una sonrisa al verlo llegar

"Deberías estar dormida"- le contestó Saga sentándose a su lado cubriéndose con su manta

"También vos"

"No podía dormir, y opté por caminar un poco"- le explicó el muchacho con una sonrisa

"yo tampoco- murmuró Nerea con tristeza- tengo un mal presentimiento, algo me dice que algo va a salir mal, las cosas son demasiado perfectas, como para durar para siempre"

"Tenes razón, todo esto es demasiado perfecto, pero pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que voy a protegerte siempre, a vos y toda tu familia, yo los voy a cuidar siempre"- susurró Saga mientras la abrazaba para calmarla-"no voy a permitir que nada los lastime, nada"

**ESte capi esta basado en un capítulo de la novela La conspiracion de los alquimistas, de HAnia Cjzakowski, que es una de mis favoritas, la verdad es que tomé la misma ceremonia que ella describe y la adapté para la realidad de nuestros personajes, por lo demás espero que les guste la historia me sigan dejando sus reviews**

**kalid:** no te preocupes por Galatea, es buena amiga y no tiene ninguna intencion de sacarle a Nerea a su amorcito, me alegra que te guste mi historia, en cuanto al tiempo, en realidad no tengo tanto, pero disfruto de escribir, por lo que cada varios días me hago el tiempo para hacerlo, disfruta este capi, saludos

**Ady:** lamento informarte que te va a tocar esperar un poco por el romance, en cuanto a la noticia, no va a ser un momento muy alegre pero, no te puedo adelantar más, espero que sigas disfrutando del fic, saludos!

**Misao CG:** supongo que ya vas a seguir de babas por la idea de Saga con su conjunto blanco empapado, espero que lo disfrutes! P por lo pronto espero que disfrutes del capi, porque los días de felicidad de Saga están contados, jejejje que mala soy! la verdad es que hasta ahora fui muy buena con él y a mí me gusta retorcer las cosas, no me mates, porque lo voy a hacer sufrir bastante!

**Galatea 597:** me alegra que te guste el fic, en cuanto a saga, como dije antes no es uno de mis favoritos, pero no dude en escribir esta historia en cuanto HAda me tiro la idea de un fic de Saga, es genial que a traves de él te caiga al menos un poco más simpático

**Hada:** otra de las que en este instante debe estar ahogandose con su propia baba, la idea de Saga de blanco empapado va a darle infartos a más de una, en cuanto a tu fic de Saga espero que lo publiques, pero solo despues de que termines mi fantasía mi realidad,(te mato si no lo terminas) por la operacion no te preocupes que ya estoy caminando, y el tumor tenía el tamaño de una arveja, asi que no era muy grande, pero me dió mucho asco verlo. Por galatea no te preocupes, ella es buena amiga, los rpoblemas van a surjir por otro lado, mucho más complicado obviamente, vos mism lo dijiste, me gusta complicar las cosas, y lo voy a hacer de una forma bastante rara, aunque vas a querer matarme, a Saga le va a tocer sufrir bastante. Fue por eso que tenemos unos capis, light, lo que viene no va a ser muy alegre que digamos, asíque decidí darle al pobre dos capis de respiro, supongo que en cuanto al bañño los chicos dorados tendran un abrelatas? supongo que ya voy a encontrar alguna teoria para explicar eso...en cuanto a la juventud de las mujeres, supongo que ya que siguen a una diosa tan narcisista como afrodita tuvieran el privilegio de no envejecer exteriornemte, pero no son ni Shion ni Docko, es algo meramente estético. Tu nuevo capi me pareció genial, ya me dejaste picada, de nuevo, de todas formas espero que actualices rápido, quiero mas! ya nos leemos, mis saludosssssssssç

**Shadir:** SAga tenía que tener algunos amigos un poco más normales... y vida normal, por ahora, espero disfrutes este capi


	6. el secreto de la familia

**Una luz en mi interior**

Capítulo 6: El secreto de la familia

Saga se encontraba en la playa con sus amigos, aquel día habían decidido disfrutarlo divirtiéndose, jugaron al voley, football, se revolcaron en la arena y rieron hasta cansarse, pero como todos sabemos la vida no puede ser perfecta, al menos no por mucho tiempo, y eso se comprobó al caer la tarde.

Un grupo de hombres se pararon frente a ellos, Saga los miró con recelo, no le gustaba para nada su apariencia, y algo le decía que no venían a preguntar la hora, uno se abrió paso entre ellos, era el único que iba de traje, los miró con desprecio, como si aquellos seres fueran simples insectos, era un poco más bajo que Saga y llevaba el cabello negro muy corto, su piel era aceitunada y se veía robusto y fuerte

"Quien de ustedes es Nerea?"- preguntó con sequedad contemplando a las chicas, mientras los varones se ponían a la defensiva

"Yo soy Nerea"- murmuró la joven poniéndose de pie

"Sos más bonita de lo que esperaba"- murmuró el hombre tomándola del mentón mientras la observaba como quien esta contemplando a un pura sangre, Saga y Elian se pusieron de pie lentamente, no les gustaba la actitud de aquel hombre, y menos les gustaría lo siguiente

"Vas a venir conmigo"- dijo el joven tomándola de la mano e intentando llevársela a la rastra

"Eso sobre mi cadáver"- anunció Saga en posición de ataque, mientras Elian y los demás lo imitaban, uno de los matones intentó darle un puñetazo a Saga en el estomago, pero se vio sorprendido por la velocidad del caballero que en un movimiento lo esquivó y lo arrojó varios metros por el aire. En ese instante los demás matones se abalanzaron sobre él y sus amigos corrieron a auxiliarlo, poco tiempo después aquellos hombres yacían desmayados, casi todos por la mano de Saga mientras el tipo aun sujetaba a Nerea por la muñeca con fuerza

"No pueden hacer nada"- les dijo con desprecio- "ella es mía"- anunció poniendo una pistola en la cabeza de la chica, Saga se quedó helado al ver aquello, mandaría a otra dimensión a aquel idiota, pero la pistola estaba demasiado cerca Nerea, no podía arriesgarse, corrió a toda velocidad (o sea a la velocidad de la luz) hasta las espaldas del maleante y en dos movimientos le sacó el arma y lo dejó inmovilizado

"Si vuelvo a verte cerca de Nerea, o de cualquiera de los demás- murmuró con voz fría mientras apretaba al sujetos contra la arena- puedo asegurarte que no vas a salir vivo"- concluyó soltándolo mientras se alejaba con los demás, que lo miraban sorprendidos

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de los pescadores, Galatea y sus hermanos se despidieron, alejándose camino al pueblo

"gracias por ayudarme con ese tipo"- murmuró la joven plantándole un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar a la casa

"Ese tipo va a volver"- murmuró Saga a Elian una vez que la chica había entrado

"Lo mejor será que hablemos con mi padre"- aceptó con seriedad- "algo me dice que no nos va a dejar tranquilos"- finalmente entraron a la casa con expresión seria, para encontrarse con un abatido Zoltan que los miraba con tristeza desde la mesa del comedor, mientras su esposa se sentaba a su lado con expresión seria.

"Es verdad lo que dijo Nerea?"- preguntó con voz entrecortada

"Saga nos salvó de una palia segura y de que secuestraran a Nerea"- anunció Elian con seriedad palmeando la espalda de su amigo

"Deseaba que este día nunca llegara"- murmuró hundiendo el rostro entre sus brazos

"YA no podemos hacer nada"- sollozó Sophía mirando a su hija con tristeza- " ese maldito va a llevársela y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo"

"Nadie va a llevarse a Nerea por la fuerza de esta casa mientras yo esté vivo"- aseguró Saga con determinación- "Puedo pelear contra un ejercito de matones si es necesario, pero esta familia no se deshará"- Sophía y Zoltan lo miraron con dulzura entre lágrimas, aquel era su hijo, era parte de su familia, así lo sentían todos, los lazos de sangre, en ese momento no tenían ningún tipo de importancia, Saga era uno de ellos, uno de sus hijos, y estaba dispuesto a pelear por defender a su hermana

"Saga tiene razón, no podemos permitir que un montón de matones nos amedrenten"- apoyó Elian con vigor

"Es que ustedes no lo entienden"- murmuró Zoltan entre sollozos-"Nerea le pertenece, y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo"- todos lo miraron incrédulos, mientras la muchacha parecía en trance por aquella noticia, su familia le vio derrumbarse al suelo entre lágrimas

"No puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo- sollozó entre lágrimas, sentada en el piso- por qué yo?"- quiso saber con indignación mientras Saga la ayudaba a levantarse y la guiaba hasta una silla

"Todo esto es mi culpa"- susurró Zoltan angustiado, en el instante en el que la chica se acomodó- "vos eras muy chica, y es probable que no lo recuerdes pero yo..."

"Eso ya pasó- interrumpió Sophía como quien quiere dar por terminado el asunto- eso fue hace mucho y es parte del pasado, no es necesario removerlo"

"todo esto es culpa de mi comportamiento se esos años, no podemos negar que pasó, tarde o temprano el pasado vuelve para cobrarnos las cuentas"- anunció el hombre con resignación

"Se puede saber de que están hablando?"- pregunto Elian ya harto de todo aquello

"tu hermana y tu eran muy pequeños como para recordarlo, pero yo no siempre fui el pescador trabajador y honrado que soy ahora- le explicó su padre- tenía varios vicios, entre los cuales se destacaban la bebida y el juego, era un borracho, que se pasaba el día haciendo apuestas y perdiendo el poco dinero que teníamos- al recordar aquello una expresión de dolor llenó el rostro de la pareja- casi no teníamos para comer, y lo poco que teníamos lo apostaba, no me importaba nada, con tal de poder seguir apostando, sintiendo la euforia del poder ganar, o perder en segundos, tenía la estúpida teoría de que la única forma que tendríamos de salvarnos de la miseria en que vivíamos sería ganando en las apuestas, por lo que cada día volvía una y otra vez a apostar, hasta que un día en medio de una borrachera...- Zoltan se ahogó con sus lágrimas antes de relatar aquello, Saga miró a Nerea, no le gustaba para nada como venía la situación – yo quería seguir jugando, y no tenía nada más, entonces el viejo Zlochy me hizo una propuesta y yo fui tan idiota como para aceptar"

"Esto no es posible"- murmuró Nerea con pánico, mientras su hermano parecía petrificado

"Quien es ese Zlochy?"- quiso saber Saga, al parecer no era nada bueno

"Es el mayor mafioso de la isla, una rata repugnante que asesina a cualquiera que se entrometa en su camino- dijo con pesar, antes de que aquellas palabras cayeran como plomo- y lo que aposté fue a Nerea"- en aquel instante un largo silencio dominó la sala, que solo se vio interrumpido por el llanto de Nerea desconsolada- "el tipo que vino a buscarte debe ser su hijo, Zlochy quería que te transformaras en la esposa de ese joven, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice, busqué por todos los medios librarme de esa apuesta, inclusive propuse pagarle todo el dinero que me pidiera, pero no hubo caso, no podemos hacer absolutamente nada"

"hay algún contrato firmado sobre eso?"- quiso saber Saga son seriedad, los demás lo miraron extrañados

"No, no lo hay"- murmuró el hombre

"Entones Nerea no le pertenece, ya que no hay ningún documento que lo certifique, ella sigue siendo libre"

"Es que no lo entendes, nadie le niega nada a Zlochy, es demasiado poderoso, y si su hijo se encapricha con Nerea no podremos hacer nada para que se la lleve"- le explicó Elian con impotencia, la familia contempló con pesar como Nerea se encerraba en su cuarto hecha un mar de lágrimas, se quedaron los cuatro contemplándose en silencio

"Necesito caminar un poco"- anunció Saga finalmente rompiendo el incomodo silencio mientras salía de la casa

Intentó ordenar de alguna forma todo lo que sentía, estaba hecho un lío, toda la tranquilidad de los últimos ocho meses de su vida se habían ido por la borda, tenía que protegerlos, no permitiría que Nerea se vea atada a ese tipo, primero muerto, pero sabía que no podría protegerlos a todos, y aquello era la mafia.

Había una solución, pero el mero hecho de pensar en ella le daba escalofríos, pero sabía que no le quedaban muchas opciones, suspiró resignado, sintiendo la arena húmeda bajo sus pies, la suave brisa acariciaba su rostro, y arremolinaba su largo cabello a su alrededor, finalmente se sentó en la arena para contemplar el mar, las olas golpeaban la playa una y otra vez, en su constante balanceo, iban y venían, constantemente, así era la vida del hombre, se dijo a sí mismo, como la playa que se ve golpeada día tras día por las olas, los problemas son las olas, a veces mas grandes otros más pequeños que nos acosan continuamente, siempre habría problemas de los cuales hacerse cargo, no importara cuanto huyera. Debía tomar una decisión, si quería proteger a aquellos que lo habían transformado en parte de su familia, tenía que hacer algo, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que debía hacer.

Saga no supo muy bien cuantas horas, minutos o segundos paso contemplando el mar en meditación , pero cuando decidió regresar a la casa el cielo estaba comenzando a teñirse de rojo, se había alejado bastante, pero a pesar de ello no dejó de alarmarle los naranjas que podía distinguir en la distancia, no eran los de la puesta de sol, sino otros, los que le dieron mucho más miedo, el negro humo se elevaba con una velocidad abrumadora, sintió el pánico bajar por su garganta mientras llegaba al lugar, la casa estaba en llamas, a atreves de las ventanas salían llamaradas de fuego, miró a su alrededor y vio a Nerea inconsciente boca abajo en el suelo aun respiraba, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo más, no había nadie más, entró a la casa desesperado, buscando a los demás miembros de la familia, los encontró desmayados y en menos de un minuto ya estaba afuera con los tres en brazos, pero al contemplarlos bien pudo darse cuenta, una bala les había atravesado el cráneo a cada uno de ellos, un grito de frustración salió de los más profundo de su ser, sabía quien había hecho eso, solo tenía una solución, tomo a la inconsciente chica en brazos y la subió en el barco, un poco después varios aldeanos vieron el barco alejarse, sabiendo que ya no lo volverían a ver

**Lamento informarles a todos aquellos que quieran asesinarme acabo de contratar un grupode de guardespaldas para velar por mi seguridad, jejjejeje, en verdasd advertí que las cosas se complicarían, y como veran la vida no podía ser tan perfecta, espero que les guste el capi y me dejen sus reviews, aunque presiento que me van a insultar un poquito, ni hablar, **

**Shadir**: me alegra que te haya gustado la ceremonia como antes dije la adapté del libro la conspiracionde los alquimistas, espero dsifrutes este capi, como veras, Afrodita no se equivocó con su presagio

**Misao CG**: no me mates! imagino que querras hacerlo, pero acordate de las hermosas inmagenes de Saga que te proporcione, no me mates y disfruta del capi, saludos


	7. donde estoy

**Una luz en mi interior**

Capítulo 7: ¿Dónde estoy?

Nerea abrió los ojos con dolor, sentía puntadas en su cabeza y no terminaba de entender aún como seguía con vida, contempló la habitación con extrañeza, era inmensa, con paredes y pisos de mármol, la cama en la que se encontraba llevaba inmaculadas sabanas blancas que habían juego con las cortinas que ondulaban por el viento, una pesada puerta de madera estaba abierta, por lo que veían un corredor, y junto a esta se encontraba el enorme armario hecho de la misma madera; estaba a punto de asomarse por la ventana para averiguar en donde estaba cuando vio la conocida figura de cabellos azules cruzando por el pasillo, corrió hasta él sin dudarlo, y lo abrazó con fuerza, no podía creer que estuviera vivo

"Saga, no puedo creerlo"- murmuró sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza- "Tenía tanto miedo de ellos, al despertar creí que Zlochy me había capturado, Saga estoy tan feliz de que hayas sobrevivido"- el joven de cabellos azules lo miraba extrañado, como si estuviera viendo a una loca de la cual no podía despegarse- "qué es lo que pasa?"- preguntó la muchacha notándolo

"Es que yo no soy Saga"- explicó el joven con timidez mientras su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse y comenzaba a deshacer aquel abrazo que era para su hermano- "Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Kanon y soy el hermano gemelo de Saga"

"Saga tiene un hermano?"- murmuró la joven sorprendida, su amigo nunca lo había mencionado – "en realidad me cuesta creerlo, pero debe ser verdad teniendo en cuenta que son dos gotas de agua"

"Eso dicen todos- aceptó Kanon hundiendo la mano en cabello de la chica y revolviéndolo como si se tratara de un niño- pero estoy segura que con el tiempo aprenderás a diferenciarnos"

"Entonces esta es la casa de Saga?"- quiso saber la chica, con una sonrisa, a lo que Kanon respondió de igual manera

"Así es Saga y yo somos los guardianes de esta casa"

"Guardianes?"- Nerea no terminaba de entender a que se refería con eso

"Ay! Me olvidé- murmuró el ex general marino como quien recuerda que metió la pata- Eso es mejor que lo hables con Saga, tiene varias cosas que decirte, por lo pronto , siéntete como en tu casa, nuestras humildes instalaciones están a tu servicio"- anunció Kanon haciendo una cómica reverencia, consiguiendo obtener una carcajada de los labios de la chica, para luego tenderle el brazo para llevarla a una visita guiada por toda la casa

"Esta es nuestra diminuta cocina, en la que normalmente Saga y yo discutimos por quien cocina mejor,- le explicó mientras la llevaba por las distintas habitaciones- esta es la sala, donde Discutimos sobre quien nació primero, quien pelea mejor, quien es más educado y demás"

"Al fin y al cabo se la pasan discutiendo"- aceptó la chica entre risas

"Por supuesto, sino, para que otra razón están los hermanos?"- la chica volvió a reír sabía a que se refería, ella solía discutir a diario con Elian por idioteces, pero ahora el ya no estaba, no tenía a nadie, no sabía donde estaba y lo único que parecía estar de su vieja vida era Saga, o su gemelo en este momento. Kanon pudo percibir la tristeza de la joven, la miró a los ojos con cariño

"Saga me dijo lo que ocurrió, y como vos y tu familia lo hicieron parte de ella, es por eso, que espero que puedas tomarnos ahora como tu familia, no solo a mí, sino a los demás, no somos una familia constituida, pero aquí somos todos prácticamente hermanos, y, al menos yo, espero que puedas aceptarnos como tu nueva familia"- Nerea lo abrazó con fuerza, algo en su interior le decía que debía seguir para adelante y ser parte de esa nueva familia que aparecía ahora frente a ella

"Gracias Kanon"- sollozó entre lágrimas abrazándolo

"Yo soy el que debería darte las gracias, hay que aguantar por ocho meses al cascarrabias de mi hermano"- aceptó con una sonrisa intentando levantar el humor de la chica

"No creas, últimamente ya no está tan cascarrabias"- aceptó esta riendo entre las lágrimas

"Yo tengo que salir por algo de trabajo"- le anunció Kanon – "me prometes que no vas a salir de aquí hasta que llegue Saga?"

"Prometo no salir de la casa por nada del mundo"- aceptó la chica

"Ahhh, te acordas la sala grande de entrada, que tiene salida por el otro lado?"- la chica asintió en silencio- "Puede que pase gente por ahí, por las dudas no te acerques, no al menos hasta que te los presentemos, es mas que nada para no tener problemas"-le notificó antes de salir.

Dicen que mientras más le prohíben algo a alguien, más lo desea, yo creo que es verdad, y a Nerea le pasó justamente eso, no pudo aguantarse la curiosidad y se sentó en medio de la inmensa sala, para ella no tenía nada de especial, al menos hasta que vio a aquella joven llegar por una de las entradas

"Hola"- saludó la recién llegada con tono alegre, llevaba ropa moderna, y el enrulado cabello suelto

"Hola"- la saludó Nerea poniéndose de pie, con un poco de miedo, recordando la advertencia de Kanon.

"Mi nombre es Luinil y tú?- al parecer esa chica era muy simpática, por lo que Nerea no dudo en presentarse

"Soy Nerea- explicó- soy amiga de Saga"

"Sí, lo vi cuando pasó hoy por casa, pero no dijo nada, para variar, no sabía que había traído compañía de su viaje"

"En realidad escapamos"- murmuró la chica con pesar- "mataron a mi familia, y yo sería la próxima"-

"por todos los cielos"-Luinil parecía por demás de sorprendida- "no te preocupes, aquí estarás por demás de protegida"

"Y donde es exactamente aquí?"

"Saga no te dijo donde estabas?"- al parecer era el día de las sorpresas para Luinil

"Se que estoy en la casa de Saga, pero no sé donde queda eso- explicó la chica confundida, al parecer le estaban ocultando algo- cuando llegué estaba desmayada"

"O sea que no sabes quien es Saga?"- siguió preguntando Luinil intentando averiguar hasta donde sabría esta chica

"Quien es Saga?"- Nerea parecía desconcertada, nunca se había hecho aquella pregunta, era un chico normal como todos

"Creo que tenés que hablar con él"- murmuró la joven de cabello negro en el instante que veía hacia atrás

"Perdón por la demora!"- venía gritando una joven de largos cabellos violetas que corría a toda velocidad hasta ellas

"Nerea, ella es Saori- las presentó finalmente Luinil una vez que estuvieron las tres reunidas- es mi hermanita"

"Mucho gusto- dijeron las dos a una voz, pero Saori continuó- gracias por cuidar de Saga todo este tiempo, en verdad nos tenía muy preocupados"

"No fue nada"- murmuró la joven bajando la cabeza, ante la risa de las dos hermanas

"Ay que felicitarte por aguantarle el mal humor"- murmuró Saori con alegría- "lo importante es que están los dos bien, y que a partir de ahora sos bienvenida en este lugar"

"Ustedes viven aquí?"- quiso saber Nerea un poco más de aquellas disparatadas chicas, Saori asintió, mientras que Luinil explicó

"Mi novio vive aquí, y por eso paso mucho tiempo visitándolo a él, a mi hermanita, y también a los amigos que tengo aquí, pero yo vivo en Turquía y tu de donde eres?"

"Yo soy de Chipre"- informó con pesar recordando su tierra

"Sabes – dijo Saori notando la tristeza de sus ojos- nuestra tía vive allí"

"Es una isla hermosa"- aceptó Nerea- "me duele tanto saber que no podré volver"

"Vas a ver que las cosas se arreglan y vas a poder volver a tu tierra- le anunció Luinil- mientras tanto, te va tocar aguantarnos a nosotras"- Nerea no pudo evitar reír ante tal comentario, aquellas chicas eran graciosas, le brindaban una extraña sensación de confianza que no le pasó desapercibida, en realidad ahora que lo analizaba, desde que había llegado a aquel lugar se había sentido cómoda

"No se suponía que Kanon debía estar protegiéndote?"- preguntó Saori entre risas

"Tuvo que salir por algo de trabajo, pero no me dijo exactamente porque- explicó la recién llegada

"Ay es cierto! Hoy le tocaba guardia"- murmuró Saori recordando- "ya que estas sola por qué no vienes de compras con nosotras?"- ofreció entusiasmada, sabía que a la chica le vendría bien un poco de distracción

"Saori- la calmó Luinil- Nerea tiene que descansar, acaba de llegar de un viaje desmayada, y aun no habla con Saga"- la joven asintió con seriedad

"Que cabeza la mía- aceptó la chica de cabello violeta- es cierto, si apenas amaneció Saga subió para explicarme todo y todavía estabas desmayada"

"Lo mejor será que hables con Saga, nosotras nos vamos para dejarlos a solas"- informó Luinil con una sonrisa- "Si necesitas algo contá con nosotras" agregó mientras se alejaba junto a su hermana

"Como sabes que está por llegar Saga?"- preguntó Nerea confundida mientras las veía alejarse

"Asómate por ahí y vas a verlo"- aseguró Saori mientras corría tras su hermana.

Nerea obedeció en silencio, dudando de lo que le habían dicho las chicas, pero su curiosidad superó todos los límites y se asomó, lo que veía parecía increíble, unas larguísimas escaleras subían hasta un inmenso templo griego, un inmenso cangrejo estaba tallado en uno de los frisos, pero dos colores lo llenaron todo, destacándose, el azul y dorado de la figura descendía lentamente, aquellos colores parecían agolparse en sus cuencas oculares con aquella esbelta presencia, se quedó estupefacta, inmóvil, viendo como aquel perfecto hombre se acercaba lentamente a ella

"Es bueno ver que estas despierta"- dijo Saga con un intento de sonrisa acariciando su rostro

"Qué... qué es todo esto?"- balbuceó la joven sin comprender nada, parecía que un balde de agua fría había caído sobre ella y su mente estaba totalmente bloqueada como para sacar conclusiones propias

"No lo recuerdas?"- preguntó Saga con frialdad pasando junto a ella adentrándose en la casa

"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo"- le espetó la joven al borde de un ataque de histeria

"Cuando llegué a la casa estaban todos muertos a excepción tuya, les pegaron un tiro y después prendieron fuego la casa"- anunció el chico con seriedad, no quería demostrar dolor, un santo de Athena no debía tener tal debilidad

"No necesito que me lo cuentes- le espetó la joven sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos- yo los vi hacerlo, y sabes por qué sigo viva? Porque el muy maldito quiso mostrarme lo que cause por no irme con él, para ser su esposa, todo lo que ocurrió es mi culpa Saga"

"No, no lo es- la contradijo- es culpa de ese mal nacido que se cree un dios, y puede hacer con la gente lo que le plazca, no, ni siquiera los dioses cometen tal crueldad"

"No me vengas con tus conclusiones filosóficas"- le espetó con sequedad

"Entonces déjame terminar"- bufo, no le gustaba ver a Nerea así, pero las cosas no habían salido como ninguno de los dos habría planeado, y ya no había vuelta atrás, abrir el corazón a los demás dolía, causaba daño, no volvería a cometer ese error, siempre había sido así y el tiempo en el que intento cambiarlo produjo una herida que jamás se podría cerrar, la culpa no era de Nerea, sino suya, por no haber protegido a aquellos que consideraba su familia- "cuando te encontré tome el velero y lo dirigí al único lugar al que no podrían seguirnos, al menos no sin encontrarse con muchos problemas"

"qué es todo esto- volvió a preguntar la joven, esta vez con seriedad- que es este lugar, esa armadura, por qué nunca dijiste que tenías un hermano, es que...- se detuvo mirándolo con tristeza, estaba muy confundida, pero necesitaba que sus preguntas tuvieran una respuesta- después de tanto tiempo descubro que no sé absolutamente nada de vos"

"Estas en el Santuario de Athena- le explicó con calma mientras relajaba la expresión- y yo, yo soy el santo dorado de géminis"

**jejejjeje, un poco abierto el final no? La verdad es que hubiera podido meter muchas más cosas en este capi, pero preferí dejarlo así, para la pobre Nerea no debe ser muy facil aceptar la muerte de sus padres y enterarse que su amigo, del que esta enamorada es uno de los santos más importantes de Athena, ni hablar, me cuesta creer que sigoo vivita y coleando, supongo que los deje demasiado picados, incluso para matarme, en su lugar, yo lo hubiera hecho, me dejo de bobadas, disfruten el fic, y no me enojo si dejan reviews**

**Shadir:** si supongo que fui un poco agresiva, pero tenía que serlo, la idea es traumar un poco más a Saga, para luego enseñarle un par de cositas de la vida

**Ady:** me alegra que no te unas al sequito que quiere matarme (la de abajo estuvo a punto), en cuanto a las imágenes, en cuanto pueda te envío algunas, espero disfrutes el capi

**Misao CG:** calma, tu Saga hermoso esta enterito y sin ningún daño, al menos físico, en cuanto a lo sentimental, va a sufrir un poco, hasta descubrir un par de cositas que no creía tener dentro

**Saga 55:** nop, no estoy tan enferma, al menos no clínicamente, se que fui un poco dura, pero cosas, así o aun peores pasan en la realidad y no nos enteramos, pero todo ese sufrimiento se vera recompensado después

**Kalid:** sí, ya se que se me paso la mano, pero muy en el fondo tiene el lado positivo, ya lo veras luego

**Kagome Black:** me alegra que te hayas decidido a enviarme un review, y que te guste mi historia, supongo que lo del balazo fue un poco duro, pero vos lo dijiste, cosas así pasan, y la vida de Saga no podía ser perfecta, tuvo seis meses de paz y tenía que sufrir un poco antes de descubrir muchas cosas sobre sí mismo

**Galatea 597** : apoyo tu filosofía, el dolor nos lleva a la reflexion y a la felicidad


	8. secreto de tres

**Una luz en mi interior**

Capítulo 8: Un secreto de tres

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, si en algún momento había pensado que Saga era un amor imposible aquello realmente lo confirmaba, un santo de Athena estaba muy por encima de lo que una simple chica como ella podía merecer

"Saori esta de acuerdo a que te quedes a vivir en la casa de géminis"- le explicó mientras se quitaba la armadura y esta tomaba su forma similar a la estatua, la chica miró esto maravillada, mientras Saga continuó como si nada- "esta noche cenaremos todos en el recinto principal, Saori quiere que conozcas a los demás"

"Saori?"- repitió extrañada mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a su amigo- "qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?"

"Ella es la reencarnación de Athena"- aclaró Saga dándole a entender que era algo más que obvio

"Me estas queriendo decir que estuve frente a la diosa Athena y no hice siquiera una miserable reverencia! Por todos los dioses!"- se lamentó la chica, con pesar, para ella esa era una falta enorme

"No te preocupes por eso"- le aconsejó el santo de géminis- "Saori es muy informal, ni siquiera soporta que le digan princesa, estoy segura que no se ofendió ni nada"

"Nunca creí que estaría frente a frente con una diosa"- murmuró Nerea apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Saga- "Supongo que me va a costar sentirme cómoda frente a ella, aunque hay que admitir que es muy divertida"

"Y eso que todavía no conociste a Artemisa"- comentó mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad

"que tiene que ver Artemisa en todo esto?"- quiso saber la chica desconcertada

"Es la novia de Camus de Acuario"- le explico con calma, mientras su mano jugueteaba con el plateado cabello- "pasa mucho tiempo aquí y cuando se va a su templo, Camus suele ir a visitarla seguido, al parecer se entusiasmo bastante con los viajes a Turquía"- los engranajes en la cabeza de la joven comenzaron a girar, hasta llegar a aquella conclusión que casi la infarta

"Me estas diciendo que Luinil es la reencarnación de Artemisa!"- gritó finalmente exasperada, con gran sorpresa

"Veo que ya la conociste"- murmuró con una sonrisa sarcástica

" creo que voy a morirme"- informó la chica mientras tapaba su rostro con las manos

"No es tan grave, ya veras que te acostumbras a tratar con ellas y olvidas que son diosas"- le consoló, corriendo sus manos, Nerea le miró sonriendo, fue en ese instante en el que volvió a perderse en los dorados ojos, que lo contemplaban, sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago, acarició con suavidad su rostro, mientras los plateados cabellos de la joven contrastaban con los pantalones azules que él llevaba, volvió a acariciar su rostro- "A partir de ahora todo va a estar bien- susurró, ella lo abrazó con fuerza- todo va a estar bien"

"Disculpen que interrumpa"- se disculpó Kanon entrando a la habitación, los dos amigos se separaron y lo miraron sorprendidos- pero que les parece si preparamos algo para almorzar?"

"Yo me encargo"- anunció Nerea saltando del sillón para dirigirse a la cocina, donde se sorprendió de lo bien provista que estaba aquella heladera, al parecer aquellos chicos no eran del tipo de los que les gustaba la comida chatarra, sonrió para si misma, había tomado una decisión luego de su conversación con Kanon, no importara lo que pasara, ella aceptaría el cariño de esa nueva familia que le abría sus puertas, tal como Saga había hecho con su familia, no los lloraría, debía ser fuerte y seguir, su familia ya no estaba, pero no hubieran querido verla triste, además, para su pueblo la muerte no era causa de tristeza, sino de regocijo, ya que ella estaba segura de que su gente descansaría en este momento en los campos Eliseos y, tarde o temprano, ella también los acompañaría

Su vida debía seguir, pero se prometió a si misma que vengaría esa muerte, Zlochy lo pagaría de alguna forma, rogaría a Némesis que se hiciera cargo de aquello

Los pensamientos de Saga no distaban mucho de aquello, las muertes de sus seres queridos no serían perdonados con tanta facilidad, Zlochy no había matado a tres personas, sino a la familia de el mayor de los chicos de géminis, aquello no quedaría impune

"Si Saori se entera que piensas vengarte es capaz de encerrarte en Cabo Sunion solo para mantenerte quieto"- le advirtió Kanon con sequedad

"Y qué sabes vos de lo que estoy pensando?"- preguntó el chico con frialdad

"Conozco esa mirada perfectamente, a mi no me podes engañar hermanito, estas destrozado por lo que pasó, no te sirve de nada hacerte el duro, ni siquiera vos podrías soportar saber que mataron a tus seres queridos y te arrebataron la felicidad que finalmente habías conseguido"- anunció Kanon en tono de desafió- "estas planeando vengarte y si Saori se entera vas a estar muerto"

"y se supone que vos se lo vas a decir no?"- preguntó Saga con frialdad

"Yo dije que Saori te encerraría en Cabo Sunion- explicó Kanon poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina- no que no estaría ahí para sacarte"- volteó a ver a su hermano quien lo miraba extrañado- "Supongo que este viaje tuyo me ayudo a darme cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que pasamos, mentimos, engañamos y traicionamos, somos hermanos, y eso quedó en el pasado, ahora, los dos somos fieles servidores de Athena, y ella lo sabe, aunque a nosotros nos cueste comprenderlo"- una extraña fuerza se apoderó de Saga, quien abrazó a su hermano como nunca lo había hecho, dejando atrás rencores, y sufrimientos, por primera vez en su vida sintió a Kanon como su hermano, no su reemplazo, su hermano, con quien podía pelear codo a codo, sin ningún tipo de competencia; luego de separase se sonrieron con picardía, compartían un secreto, se estaban transformando en compinches, por primera vez en sus vidas

"Esto huele tentador"- anunció Kanon entrando en la cocina seguido por su hermano- "me cuesta creer que por fin hay alguien en esta casa a quien no se le quema la comida"

"A mí nunca se me quemó!"- protestó Saga mientras comenzaba a poner la mesa

"Si, claro, como no"- se burló su hermano menor, luego dirigiéndose a Nerea- "la verdad es que nosotros dos somos uno cocineros asquerosos"

"Esta bien lo acepto, es posible que se me haya quemado una o dos veces la comida, pero al menos no soy Milo"- Kanon se rió con ganas de aquel comentario, era sabido por todos que el chico de escorpión se alimentaba puramente de comida chatarra, a excepción de cuando lo hacía con Camus, el cual detestaba la basura de la que su amigo se alimentaba

"Ya conocerás a Milo más tarde"- le anunció Saga, mientras la chica servía aquel suculento pollo con salsa- "solo espero que no se intente propasar contigo"- Nerea lo miró sorprendida, es que acaso Saga estaría celoso, desgraciadamente, Kanon pinchó sus ilusiones

"Ni creas, esta hecho todo un caballero desde que comenzó su relación con Edith, ya era hora que dejara la vida de juergas y mujeres"- le anunció a su hermano quien no tenía idea

"Al parecer los santos de Athena no llevan el tipo de vida que creí que llevaban"- anunció la joven sentándose entre ambos hermanos

"Qué creías que éramos rectos y serios y nos pasábamos el día luchando contra el mal?"- se mofó Kanon con una sonrisa

"La verdad que sí, pero si Saga llegó a caballero, no debe ser tan difícil"-anunció la chica, con tono de burla

"Acaba de hablar la que necesita ayuda para abrir el frasco de galletas"- murmuró Saga con tono de burla mientras los tres reían, aunque en el fondo, los tres sabían muy bien que tenían un sombrío objetivo, al cual Kanon se había unido por propia voluntad, la venganza

La tarde pasó rápidamente y sin que ninguno de los habitantes de la tercera casa se preocupara en absoluto por ella, pero la noche, la noche fue otro tema, faltaba solo una hora para la cena en el recinto principal y Nerea estaba histérica

"No tengo nada que ponerme!"- bufó angustiada, mientras Saga la veía extrañado

"Quedate con ese vestido, no tiene nada de malo"- argumentó Saga

"saga, esta sucio, no me gustaría que Athena y tus amigos crean que soy una mugrienta"- la chica tenía razón, aun llevaba puesto el mismo vestido con que él la había encontrado desmayada en la playa la noche anterior, y obviamente, no había podido empacar nada

El chico de géminis suspiró con pesar, Nerea necesitaba ropa, no solo para esta noche, sino un ajuar completo, pero ahora las tiendas ya estaban cerradas, tendrían que ir al otro día, aunque no contaba con mucho efectivo tampoco; aquella voz lo trajo de inmediato a la realidad

"No me tardo nadis!"- se escuchó la alegre voz en la entrada del templo, pronto vio llegar a una alegre Luinil con unas bolsas en la mano- "Donde está Nerea?"- preguntó extrañada mirando a Saga quien descansaba en la mesa cuando Kanon abrió la puerta

"Está con una crisis de moda"- murmuró el menor de los hermanos con una sonrisa, mientras Saga contemplaba la puerta como si estuviera por derretirla con sus ojos de rayos láser

"Para eso estoy aquí"- anunció la diosa con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta favorita de Saga- "este es su dormitorio no?"- preguntó, los santos asintieron antes de verla perderse en el dormitorio

Luinil encontró a Nerea tirada en la cama hecha un mar de lágrimas, quien al notar su presencia se paró prontamente e hizo una reverencia-

"Quien te dijo que hagas esa estupidez?"- murmuró la diosa con una sonrisa- "no hay nada que una diosa odie más que la traten como tal, es muy aburrido"- la joven asintió entre risas, invitándola a sentarse en la cama junto a ella

"Saori y yo decidimos hacer unas compras por vos"- anunció la chica de cabello como la noche mientras mostraba el contenido de las bolsas- "Estuvimos de acuerdo en que necesitabas algo de ropa y decidimos comprarte algunas cosas, si estas de acuerdo mañana vamos con las demás para comprar todo lo que necesites, esto sirve para salir del paso"

"No se como...- balbuceó la chica sorprendida- no debieron molestarse"

"No te preocupes- susurró desde la puerta- cambiate y nos vemos arriba, mi chico me espera y no le gusta que lo haga esperar"- Nerea contempló aquella ropa con alegría eran unos conjuntos realmente hermosos, y muy a la moda, estaba segura de que ni todo su antiguo guardarropas juntos valía lo que una de aquellas remeras.

Nunca había sido una chica frívola, pero no era del tipo de mujeres que le gustara ir toda sucia por la vida, se cambió rápidamente, escogiendo aquel hermoso vestido blanco con amplio vuelo, y unas bellas sandalias haciendo juego; al atravesar la puerta ambos hermanos la miraron asombrados, Saga con su eterna seriedad, y Kanon con una sonrisa pícara

"Querida estas totalmente fabulosa!"- murmuró el chico entusiasmo ofreciendo el brazo del que Nerea se asió

"Muchas gracias"- susurró la joven con timidez mientras comenzaban a salir de la habitación con Saga detrás, este los miraba en silencio, con una extraña sensación en el estómago, no le agradaba para nada la forma en que Kanon trataba a la chica, ella era su hermana, por ende la de ambos, no le caían para nada simpática como se comportaba con ella, medito sus sentimientos una y otra vez mientras subían las escaleras, era realmente la forma en que Kanon la trataba lo que le molestaba o algo había cambiado en su corazón y él no se resignaba a admitirlo?

**Mil disculpas por la demora, pero adelantaron el inicio de clases en mi universidad dos semanas, y yo me enteré el mismo día que comnzaban, por lo que no tube mucho tiempo de sentarme a escribir, no al menos hasta que pude organizar mis horarios, es por eso que probablemente tome un ritmo un poco más lento, pero voy a seguir molestandoles con mis divagues**

**Shadir:** en realidad solo paso una noche desde que Nerea y Saga salieron de Chipre, en cuanto a la confesion, por ahora no tiene mayores problemas, pero eso no implica que no los tengan despues

**Hada:** me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, como veras los dos hermanitos están buscando su lado tierno, por fin, pero bueno, esos dos todavía van a tener algunos problemas por un buen rato :P ya sabes que no se lñas voy a dejar tan facil, de todas formas me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y supongo que ya estaras mejor de tu enfermedad, ya que te vi actuaalizando, por lo que te recuerdo PONETE A ESCRIBIR! jejejje, ya sabes que me encanta tu fic, nos leemossss

**Alexa Herbs:** (Alias Misao CG de encubierta) otro nick? ya debes tener la mitad de los nombres registrado de fanfiction, ni hablar, ya vez que Saga se estáhaciendo el fuerte, en cuanto a Nerea al parecer prefiere la venganza, alas depresiones,me alegra te haya gustado el capi, y no te preocupes por Saga, puedo asegurarte que al final no va a suufrir tanto

**Ssaga 55**: ya actualicé, espero lo disfrutes


	9. en el fondo de mi corazón

**Una luz en mi interior**

Capítulo 9: En el fondo de mi corazón

La cena pasó con rapidez para Nerea, quien se había divertido muchísimo con los dorados y las amazonas, todavía le costaba creer que las diosas fueran tan alegres y normales, por lo que habían reído, bailado y demás en aquella improvisada fiesta de bienvenida.

A Saga en cambio, se le había hecho un poco más larga, una eternidad, veía a la joven, controlando cada uno de sus movimientos, se había prometido a sí mismo protegerla, cuidarla, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que en ese lugar estaba a salvo, entonces, por qué no podía dejar de observarla? No quiso seguir con las conclusiones que podría provocar aquella pregunta, por lo que se dirigió al jardín del recinto principal, necesitaba aire, y soledad, podía percibir continuamente los comentarios de los demás dorados, y estos no le agradaban, la idea general era que la chica era perfecta, bonita, alegre, simpática y muy dulce, él todo eso ya lo sabía, y no podía negarlo, entonces por qué le dolía escuchar aquello de boca de sus amigos? Suspiró cansado, sentándose en aquel banco, fijo su atención en las estrellas, pero estas no hacían más que recordarle el hermoso brillo de los ojos de la joven y el color de su hermoso cabello.

No sabía lo que le pasaba, nunca se había sentido así y no estaba del todo seguro de querer hacerlo, volvió a suspirar, solo para descubrir aquella mano en su hombro

"Qué intenciones tenés con ella?"- preguntó en tono cortante a su hermano que se encontraba de pie a su lado

"Yo?- preguntó Kanon sorprendido- yo no tengo ninguna, me cae muy bien, y quiero ayudarla a que se sienta cómoda, nada más, no tengo ningún tipo de interés en ella, más que como amigos, nunca te haría eso"

"Me alegra que así sea, porque prometí sobre los cuerpos de sus padres que la protegería con mi vida, ella es mi hermana"- Kanon lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios, al parecer no había comprendido bien el sentido de lo que había dicho

"No digas!- murmuró con escepticismo- estas seguro que es tu hermana o hay algo más? puedo verlo en tus ojos Saga- afirmó con seriedad- esa chica llegó hasta un lugar que nadie pudo jamás"

"De qué estas hablando?"- preguntó intentando hacerse el desentendido

"De tu corazón Saga, de tu corazón- murmuró resignado- ella llegó a tu corazón, a mí no podes ocultarme nada, ya te lo dije esta tarde"- un prefundo silencio invadió el lugar, mientras la fresca brisa de la noche se deleitaba acariciando aquellos rostros idénticos- "ella te vuelve loco no?"- quiso saber Kanon con una sonrisa

"No lo sé" – aceptó Saga poniéndose de pie, antes de regresar a su templo, su hermano lo vio alejarse, meneó la cabeza en reprobación, su hermano estaba sufriendo, y no se daba cuenta que en realidad debía estar feliz

"Donde se metió Saga?"- preguntó Nerea llegando a su lado

"Me cuesta creer lo rápido que nos diferencias- se sorprendió el chico con una sonrisa- hasta la propia Saori se confunde a veces"- la chica rió ante el comentario, pero volvió a insistir

"Me vas a decir donde se metió tu hermano o no?"- murmuró entre risas

"Estaba algo descompuesto, por lo que fue a acostarse"- mintió, sabiendo que su hermano necesitaba un poco de soledad, la joven lo miró con expresión preocupada

"Voy con él, lo voy a cuidar"

"Me hizo jurarle que te divertirías en la fiesta"- negó Kanon con una sonrisa- "no puedo fallarle a mi hermano mayor"- concluyó mientras la llevaba casi a la rastra de nuevo hacia la fiesta

Saga bajó las escaleras con pesadez hasta llegar a su propio templo, le costaba asimilar todo aquello, la muerte de su familia, su nueva relación con su hermano, sus sentimientos hacia Nerea, era demasiado, lentamente se fue sacando la ropa para sumergirse en aquella ducha de agua tibia, sintió el agua golpear en su cuerpo, cada gota que caía sobre él, recordó entonces aquel otro baño, en las costas de Chipre, cuando el mar se había llevado sus tristezas y temores, solo para que la vida le trajera más, recordó como había intentado alejarse a toda costa de aquella celebración, pero una sola mirada de la joven había bastado para que él participara de lleno en aquel rito. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, aquel hermoso brillo dorado que podía iluminar su vida, salió de la ducha un poco más relajado, luego de ponerse el pijama, se tiró en la cama mirando el techo, intentando dormirse, luego de un rato sus ojos fueron cerrándose, en el instante en que estaba por caer rendido a los brazos del sueño pudo percibir aquella presencia que entraba en su habitación, sintió aquella suave mano en su frente, en el instante en que lentamente abrió los ojos

"Estas bien?"- quiso saber la joven con preocupación

"Si, lo estoy- murmuró reincorporándose- qué haces aquí?"

"Kanon me dijo que te sentías mal y no me dejó venir a ver como estabas, así que cuando se distrajo me escapé"- murmuró con alegría mientras se sentaba a su lado sobre la cama

"No te preocupes por mí, es solo el cansancio, anoche casi no dormí para no perdernos en el barco"- explicó el chico intentando convencerla aunque sabía que aquello era algo imposible

"de todas formas voy a quedarme cuidándote durante la noche, quiero quedarme tranquila"- Saga estuvo a punto de reprocharle aquello, cuando ella comenzó a cantar esa hermosa canción, muchas veces había oído cantar a Nerea y para el la exquisita vos de la joven no era para él ninguna sorpresa a esta altura, pero esa noche la sintió aun más encantadora de lo usual, Nerea estaba cantando para él, le estaba obsequiando la paz de oír su voz, de una forma que jamás lo había hecho, ella estaba ahí por él, lentamente se fue quedando dormido, con una profunda calma en su alma

Abrió los ojos, sentía la boca seca, rasposa, posó su mirada en aquel ser que dormía en la silla junto a su cama, Nerea descansaba sentada en forma muy derecha, mas su cabeza caía hacia un lado, una sonrisa nació en sus labios al ver la joven junto a él, sin dudarlo la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cuarto, la depositó en la cama con suavidad, y la tapó con la sabana, se quedó contemplándola en silencio, mientras la veía dormir, parecía un ángel, salió de la habitación despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, luego de tomar un poco de agua en la cocina regresó a la cama donde rápidamente se quedó dormido

Cuando Nerea abrió los ojos se encontró en su cama, con la luz del sol inundando la habitación, se levantó a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Saga, cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo en el comedor sorbiendo aquella taza de café

"Deberías estar en la cama!"- le espetó la joven en tono de reproche, llegando a su lado

"Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"- le anunció con una sonrisa mientras revolvía su cabello- "Necesito hablar algunas cosas con Camus, y ponerme al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió mientras estuve fuera"

"Supongo que es tu deber"- murmuró la chica encogiéndose de hombros- "Crees que se peligroso si le escribo a Galatea? Me gustaría que sepa que estamos bien"

"Me parece genial, mándale saludos de mi parte e invítala a ella y sus hermanos a que vengan a visitarnos si quieren, pero por ningún motivo uses nuestros nombres, lo que menos nos gustaría es que el muy bastardo se entere donde estamos"

"Muy bien usaré los nombres de los protagonistas de mi libro favorito, supongo que Gala entenderá si recibe una carta de Catherine Velis"- rió la chica, Saga se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la frente antes de partir hacia la onceava casa

No le gustaba mentir, necesitaba hablar con Camus, pero no de trabajo, eso podría hablarlo con Kanon sin ningún problema, pero con Camus el asunto a tratar era otro, Nerea, si bien no eran los mejores amigos del mundo, sabía que podía contar con él siempre, además, el santo de acuario era uno de los pocos que podría comprender su situación, mil veces aun más frío que él había descubierto el amor en esa alocada diosa que había sido su discípula.

El chico de géminis necesitaba un consejo, deseaba saber, como se sentía estar enamorado, si era eso o una simple amistad lo que lo unía a la hermosa chicas de ojos dorados.

"Hola Saga quieres desayunar?"- preguntó alegremente Luinil al abrirle la puerta del sector residencial

" No gracias, pero necesito hablar con Camus"-

"Pasa, estamos terminando de desayunar"- murmuró la joven invitándolo a seguirla a la cocina, una vez allí se encontró con un despreocupado caballero de acuario sentado en la mesa

"Saga, que sorpresa"- lo saludó- "estaba por salir a entrenar un poco¿me acompañas?"

"Claro, pero necesito hablar algo con vos, si no te molesta"

"Por supuesto que no"- aseguró el caballero de los hielos mientras daba un rápido beso a su novia y se disponía a salir con él escaleras abajo

Luego de caminar un buen rato Saga se encontró en un pequeño bosque en los límites del santuario, grandes árboles daban mucha sombra, mientras que cubría la suave hierva que alfombraba el suelo, hermosas flores silvestres crecían por doquier dándole un toque magnifico

"No sabía que existiera en el santuario un lugar así"- murmuró Saga maravillado recorriendo el lugar con la vista

"suelo venir aquí cuando me encuentro triste, o necesito pensar en algo- le explicó el santo de acuario con seriedad, mientras lo invitaba a sentarse junto a él en el suelo- aquí descubrí que amaba a Luinil"- le informó Saga pudo ver ese extraño brillo en los ojos de su compañero, se preguntó si alguna vez podría ser él así de feliz

"Es sobre eso sobre lo que quería preguntarte- aceptó con timidez- como te diste cuenta que la amabas? Que se siente estar enamorado de alguien?"- el santo de la onceava casa lo miro extrañado

"No lo sé, es difícil de explicar, no lo sentis vos acaso?"

"No lo sé, no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento, además no sé si ella se fijaría en mí"- murmuró con tristeza

"Me estas diciendo que Nerea y vos no son novios?"- se sorprendió Camus, el mayor de los chicos de géminis negó con la cabeza- pues todos nos quedamos convencidos de que así era, es que hay algo en la forma en que se miran.."

"Solamente somos amigos, de todas formas yo no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ella, es por eso que quise saber como descubriste que amabas a Luinil, no soy de la clase de tipos por demás de sociables, todo lo contrario, pero cuando estoy con ella, por todos los cielos, cuando estoy con ella siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, no me cuesta hablar con la gente, es como si fuera otro"- Camus lo miró riendo, sabía a que se refería

"Déjame seguir adivinando, no podes dejar de pensar en sus hermosos ojos, ni en su magnífica sonrisa, o su hermoso cuerpo no es cierto?"

"Tu opinas todo eso de Nerea?"- preguntó con cara fea a lo que Camus no pudo evitar reír

"No, pero todos opinamos así de la chica de la que estamos enamorados, es más ahí tenés otra prueba, te pusiste celoso, si no la amaras te daría igual lo que yo opinara"

"Supongo que tenés razón, pero y que si ella no me ama? No creo poder volver a mirarla a los ojos después de eso"

"En eso no puedo aconsejarte, lo mejor sería que se lo dijeras, al fin y al cabo todos nosotros creímos que en realidad ya estaban juntos, dudo que nos hayan engañado a todos con sus sentimientos"

"Muchas gracias, Camus- murmuró el chico de la tercer casa- en realidad necesitaba hablar esto con alguien"

"No te preocupes, ya veras que todo sale bien"- aceptó el chico de acuario palmeando su espalda- "vamos a ver en que andan las chicas? Conociéndolas no va a ser nada bueno"

Asi los santos retornaron a las doce casas para encontrarse una comitiva de chicas con dos bebes a punto de partir, la diosa de la caza les sonrió ampliamente al verlos llegar, y luego de darle un fugaz beso en los labios a su chico anunció

"Nerea y los gemelos necesitan algo de ropa, y yo debo ver lo del vestido, así que nos vamos de compras"- el santo asintió con resignación, no podía hacer nada con aquella manía de su chica, mucho menos cuando se trataba de su vestido de bodas, aunque no terminaba de entender porque las mujeres ponían todo tan complicado

"Que tengan suerte"- murmuró con suavidad en el instante en el que Nerea le plantaba un rápido beso en la mejilla a Saga

"También iré con ellas, no me esperen para el almuerzo"- se despidió antes de subirse al auto con las demás

DE compras... aquello no le gustaba nada, habría demasiada gente allí y no dudaba que Zlochy los estaría buscando

**que tierno Saga con essa confucion! ni hablar, preparence para ver a las chicas en accion en el centro comerncial, espero que les guste el capi y me dejen sus reviews**

**Shadir:** Saga celoso?naaa, solamente va a llenar todas las dimensiones conocidas con cualquier pobre idiota que ose mirar a nerea...

**Misao CG:** ya vez como SAga dio un gran paso con su pequeña confusion, ni hablar, ya era hora de que le picara el bichito del amor al pobrecito, en cuanto a la venganza, te va a tocar esperar un poco más pero no demasiado

**HAda:** esta bien que sea complicada, pero ni mi retorcidamente pone a dos hermanos a disputarse la misma chica, esas cosas no se hacen, nunununu, aunque voy a seguir complicando las cosas, si no no puedo existir ;) jejejej, ya podrás ver a las chicas de compras! pobre de papá zeus cuando llegue el resumen de las tarjetas de crédito (que se joda por tener tantos hijos!)jejej, te dejo amiguis, ya sabes sigo con el mismo pedido, y sí me parece muy tierno Leggy como padre, ya sabes que me ofrezco de madre Pjejjej, nso leemos!y actualiza pronto!


	10. SOS las chicas de compras

**Una luz en mi interior**

Capítulo 10: S.O.S. las chicas de compras

Nerea contempló con estupefacción el inmenso edificio que estaba frente a ella, no podía creer que semejante estructura albergara tiendas

"En Chipre jamás vi uno tan grande"- explicó la chica con timidez- "inclusive eso era cuando viajaba en la ciudad, porque vivía en una aldea de pescadores, en la que prácticamente las cosas no han cambiado en siglos"- las demás pudieron notar un dejo de tristeza en aquellas pero la joven sonrió de inmediato- "me gustaría que Gala estuviera aquí"

"Y quien es ella"- Preguntó Shaina con una sonrisa cómplice mientras cruzaban las inmensas puertas

"Galatea es mi mejor amiga"- anunció

"Y por qué no la invitas a visitarnos"- preguntó Saori feliz por la idea de las compras

"Escribí una carta para ella, se la pensaba enviar en cuanto encontrara un buzón, no tuvimos tiempo de despedirnos"

"Pues antes de enviar la carta le agregas que venga para acá a visitarte y listo!"- murmuró Saori cómplice, le gustaba que quienes vivían con ella se sintieran cómodos, y tenía la pequeña sospecha de Nerea se transformaría en una más de aquel alocado grupo

"A usted no le molestaría, princesa?"- preguntó con timidez, al fin y al cabo la presencia de las diosas era para ella algo increíble

"Por supuesto que no- rió la diosa de la sabiduría- pero la próxima vez que me digas princesa voy a volverme loca"

"Lo siento, Saori"

"muy bien ahora que estamos todas de acuerdo ¿qué hacemos primero?"- preguntó Luinil con un pequeño Perseo que acababa de cumplir un año en brazos

"Nerea necesita más ropa, deportiva, de diario, y para fiestas, perfumes y cosas para la higiene que a ningún hombre se le ocurriría comprar"- comenzó a enumerar Shaina, con un extraño brillo en los ojos

"Los gemelos necesitan algo de ropa nueva, todo les está quedando chico"- anunció Marin empujando el cochecito en el que Alexia descansaba

" Yo tengo que elegir el vestido para mí y el del cortejo, necesito que me ayuden debido a que estarán en él"- las amazonas sonrieron con alegría, aquella boda sería genial- "también debo ir a elegir las invitaciones, los souvenirs, y centros de mesa"

"Y de paso comprar todo lo que nos guste"- agregó Saori con una inmensa sonrisa

"Eso sí que no"- le espetó su hermana- " todavía no estrenaste lo que compraste la última vez, si vas a comprar algo hoy va a ser el vestido y los zapatos para la boda entendido?"

"Está bien"- se resignó la diosa bajando la cabeza- "con probar no perdía nada"- le susurró a Nerea, a lo que la chica rió con suavidad

"Primero las cosas para la boda"- opinó Marin- "te queda menos de un mes y faltan muchas cosas"- todas estuvieron de acuerdo con aquello, al fin y al cabo no se casaban todos los días una diosa del Olimpo y un caballero dorado

"Muy bien, la casa de las invitaciones esta por allá"- anunció Luinil señalando un largo pasillo a su derecha, pudo percibir un ligerísimo movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, pero al voltear no descubrió nada extraño, continuo su camino, no sin mantener sus sentidos alertas

"Qué opinan de esta?"- quiso saber Nerea con una sonrisa mostrando una hermosa tarjeta de color blanco con distintos diseños que se entrelazaban en plateado, en su interior unas suaves letras del mismo color podrían colocar el texto que habían elegido

"Es muy bonita"- anunció la diosa con una sonrisa- "me encanta"

"Qué opinan de esta?"- susurró Saori señalando una tarjeta mientras su hermana ponía cara fea

"No se supone que Camus tendría que estar eligiendo las tarjetas con vos?"- preguntó Marin quien había padecido una situación similar hacía dos años

"Sí, pero ya sabes como es, prefiero elegir yo algunas, llevarlas a casa y en base a esas elegimos los dos, si no se vuelve loco"

"Supongo que los hombres no están hechos para las compras"- aceptó Shaina pasándole otra tarjeta

Otra vez esa rápida sombra rehuyó a su mirada, algo andaba mal y no estaba totalmente segura de qué, se apresuró a elegir algunas de las tarjetas y salir rápidamente de ahí, miró en todas direcciones, el corredor estaba repleto de personas cargadas de bolsos yendo de aquí para all� como siempre, nada parecía sospechoso, ni siquiera extraño, miró a sus amigas que caminaban a su alrededor como si nada, al parecer no lo habían percibido, o ella se estaba volviendo paranoica

Llegaron hasta una inmensa tienda de novias, donde comenzó a medirse vestidos de todo tipo, tamaño y forma

"qué opinan de este?"- preguntó la joven saliendo del vestidor con un recargado vestido con diseños bordados en piedras

"Muy estrafalario"- anunció Saori con una mueca de desagrado, mientras las demás asentían en aprobación a la joven diosa, Luinil miró hastiada a la vendedora

"Estoy buscando algo más sencillo, no quiero parecer una muñequita, no tienen algo más elegante, y con menos brillo"- la vendedora miró a su compañera con disgusto

"Ese es uno de los vestidos más costosos de la tienda- murmuró por lo bajo mientras su compañera le alcanzaba otro vestido- y a ellas no les gusta, aunque de todas formas dudo que puedan pagarlo, esas chicas son muy toscas como para tener suficiente dinero para uno de estos"- la otra vendedora asintió con una sonrisa, aquellas no eran señoritas de alta alcurnia, eso lo apostaba. Poco después Luinil salía del vestidor con un sencillo vestido liso, con una gran pollera, adivinen como los de quien!

"Ese esta muy bonito"- anunció Saori encantada, a pesar de que ahora tenía un look mucho más informal para las fiestas y reuniones diplomáticas entre dioses seguía usando largos vestidos

"Si quisiera usar esto bastaría con sacar uno de tu armario, si no me equivoco tenés unos 20"- anunció la diosa

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, además, nadie creerá que ese es tu vestido de boda, hasta es probable que Saori se ponga uno igual para la fiesta"- aceptó Shaina con una sonrisa en el instante en el que la puerta se abría, un alto hombre de cabello y barba negros contemplaba a Luinil maravillado, al parecer no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando

"Gabriel!"- comentó Saori colgándose del hombre con un gran abrazo, mientras este volvía a la realidad

"Esto significa lo que creo que significa?"- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras la diosa asintió con la cabeza- "Felicitaciones! No puedo creer que ya te cases! Esto es increíble"- Luinil recibió un enorme abrazo de oso en aquel momento

"Debo suponer que el señor Liecki las conoce"- comentó amablemente la vendedora acercándose al grupo

"Por supuesto que sí Aralea- le informó emocionado- Ellas son mis hermanas, Luinil y Saori"- la vendedora las miró estupefactas, conocía al dueño de la joyería de al lado perfectamente, y sabía que la pobreza no era lo que lo caracterizaba, sino que todo lo contrario, y si esas chicas eran sus hermanas... se había equivocado, y feo, intentándolas hacer desistir de sus compras

"No sabía que tenía hermanas tan jóvenes"- murmuró la chica alejándose en dirección a los vestidos, mejor buscaba lo que ellas querían, no podría perder una oportunidad como aquella

"Ya mismo voy a ponerme a trabajar en las joyas para tu boda, vas a estar perfecta"- le anunció el dios con una sonrisa-" estoy tan feliz"

"Gabriel es la reencarnación del dios Efesto"- le explicó Shaina a Nerea en voz baja mientras esta abría los ojos como platos, al parecer su vida se había transformado en una película, donde los dioses aparecían a cada momento como si de lo más normal se tratase, y para aquellas chicas, así lo era

"Pruébese estos"- le ofreció amablemente como nunca la vendedora, extendiéndoles tres o cuatro vestidos más, uno de ellos, el primero en ponerse era absolutamente magnifico, similar a una antigua túnica griega, se ajustaba en la cintura con unos listones que se cruzaban remarcando su bella figura, las incrustaciones de plata y diamante en los listones contrastaban perfectamente con el inmaculado blanco del vestido

"Es perfecto"- simplemente anunció la joven al salir del vestidor, los demás asintieron en silencio, parecía una imagen celestial- "lo llevo"- dijo a la empleada entregándole la tarjeta de crédito mientras ella volvía a cambiarse

Salieron del lugar todos muy entusiasmados, especialmente Gabriel, que no podía creer que la chica se casara

"Tengo hambre" anunció Saori con una cara de cachorrito mojado que hubiera superado a cualquiera de las de Shun

"Pues vamos a comer, yo invito"- informó con entusiasmo Gabriel mientras nos dirigíamos a uno de los tantos restaurantes, fue en ese instante en el que Luinil vio la conocida figura detrás suyo, ya no tenía dudas, los estaba siguiendo, se acomodaron en una de las mesas, entre chácharas y demás llegó el mozo, presto a tomar el pedido, mientras los demás enumeraban lo que deseaban en voz alta, Luinil preguntó sin voltear al se que estaba detrás de suyo

"Saga no vas comer con nosotros?"- los demás la miraron como si estuviera loca, mientras el caballero salía de su escondite apareciendo a sus espaldas para sorpresa de todos

"Como sabías que estaba ahí?"- preguntó al llegar junto a la mesa, mientras el mozo se apresuraba en agregar otro lugar en la mesa

"Llevas siguiéndonos toda la mañana no?"- preguntó la diosa como si de la hora se tratase, Nerea y las demás pusieron caras feas, mientras Gabriel las contemplaba sin entender nada

"Tenía miedo de que Zlochy enviara a algunos de sus hombres aquí y le pasara algo a Nerea"- explicó el santo mientras las chicas lo miraban entre risas

"muy bien- anunció Saori- como castigo por haber desobedecido vas a tener que cargar todas nuestras bolsas y quedarte durante toda la tarde con nosotras hasta que terminemos nuestras compras"

Saga la miró incrédulo, ese no era un gran castigo, obviamente, no sabía lo equivocado que estaba

Después del almuerzo comprendió porque sus amigos detestaban salir de compras con sus chicas, en realidad Saori había sido cruel esta vez, suspiró resignado cuando vio entrar a las chicas en la cuarta tienda, solo había transcurrido una hora y estaba agotado, cargaba varias bolsas en los que se encontraban joggins, remeras y jeans para Nerea, ahora estaban viendo unos buzos

"Este color esta genial"- les mostraba Shaina con una sonrisa extraña mientras Nerea y Luinil la contemplaban indecisas

"No lo sé, es demasiado llamativa"- argumentó la diosa señalando el color rojo furioso

"Creo que no sería capaz de usar eso"- coincidió Nerea, Saga se sentó en un pequeño banco en un costado del local, estaba exhausto, y sabía que era solo el principio. Luego de comprar varios modelos lo arrastraron a la tienda de lencería, donde volvió a esconderse en un rincón con las mejillas del color de un camión de bomberos, después de aquello, todo se le hizo mucho más fácil, no gracias a las chicas, pero dudaba poder pasar una vergüenza más grande de la que sintió en aquel momento

La perfumería incluso llegó a disfrutarla, concentrándose en las fragancias para hombres, mientras las chicas probaban perfumes y maquillajes a mas no poder, a esta altura ya era un conjunto de bolsos y cajas caminante, suspiró con resignación cuando las vio entrar en otra tienda, esta vez de ropa de noche

"qué opinas de este?"- le preguntó entre risas Nerea con un hermoso vestido negro que no había más que resaltar sus atributos, el gran escote, y la ajustada cintura eran una excusa para distraer la vista del inmenso tajo en la falda, Saga la miro sin poder reaccionar

"Es... es lindo- murmuró conteniendo en ese instante las ganas de besarla, lindo? Se veía espectacular con ese vestido, comenzó a sudar sin saber porque- " te... te queda muy bien"

"EN serio, no pareces muy seguro"- murmuró la chica insegura, mientras las demás intentaban contener la risa, al parecer Nerea no había comprendido el porque de la expresión de Saga

"Es muy lindo vestido"- dijo finalmente intentado recobrar la compostura

"Gracias Saguita"- susurró la joven antes plantarle un beso en la mejilla y volver a cambiarse, el santo de géminis suspiró, definitivamente aquella chica lo volvía loco

Para su desgracia las compras continuaron, las zapaterías, y otros lugares más

"YA con esto terminamos"- anunció finalmente Luinil mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

"Eso quiere decir que ya nos vamos!"- murmuró entusiasmado Saga

"No quiere decir que solo nos queda comprarle la ropa a los niños"- le explicó Marin, el caballero se quedó de una pieza, si seguía así, en cualquier momento las mandaría a todas a un pequeño paseito a otras dimensiones. Afortunadamente terminaron rápido, cosa que agradeció una vez que llegaron al santuario, ya estaba a atardeciendo, se habían pasado todo el día en el maldito centro comercial, había aprendido su lección, nunca más desobedecería a Saori, no quería volver a sufrir esa experiencia de nuevo, le costaba creer que a las chicas aun les quedara energía para hacer algo, subió junto con Nerea las escaleras repleto de bolsos, luego de dejarlos en el dormitorio la contempló, los anaranjados y rojos del atardecer se reflejaban en ella, parecía envuelta en una esfera mágica mientras le sonreía con dulzura

"Debo decirte algo"- murmuró con seriedad, indicándole que se sentara a su lado en el borde de la cama, la chica obedeció y lo miro con seriedad, estaba hermosa, con su omnipresente sonrisa- "Nerea yo..."

**Jejejejje, Saga sufrió un poquito con todo esto, pero que chico no lo sufre cuando tiene que acompañar a su chica y a las locas de sus amigas de compras? ni hablar, me reí bastante recordando cuando le hago eso a mi novio, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus lindos reviews, no cuesta mucho trabajo y que yo sepa no cobran Pç**

**Shadir:** SAga es un poquitin celoso y puedo asegurarte que no me gustaría meterme en su camino, no no nno, para nada, de todas formas, no me gustaría ponerme en su contra

**MisaoCG:** comprendo totalmente tu problema, soy demasiado cursi y romantica, mas de lo que me gusta demostrar inclusive, (Y eso que ya todo el mundo me nconsidera demasiado) y me encantan las partes romanticas, pero a estos dos todavia les quda un poco de camino antes de eso, desgraciadamente, espero disfrutes este capi y sueñes que sos Nerea con ese hermoso vestido negro

**HAda:** los hombres son total e irremediablemente estúpidos, pero eso no quita que los amemos con todas nuestras almas, en cuanto a que se les vaya el bus... hay unos cuantos de mis amigos que se merecen unos coscorrones por eso, ni hablar, son todos iguales y no tienen cura, por Saga no te preocupes, me pareció que ya era hora que hiciera las paces con su hermanito, como habras podido disfrutar las chicas hicieron "algunas compras" jejjeje no me hubiera gustado estar en lugar de Saga, por lo demás espero que te guste este capi, es una pena que me hayan ganado de mano con leggy, ni hablar, supongo que para eso tengo a mi novio de carne y hueso P besis amiguis nos leemos! Namarië


	11. a tu lado

**Una luz en mi interior**

Capítulo 11: A tu lado

Nerea sintió su corazón latir a toda velocidad en el momento en el que se sentó junto a Saga sobre la cama, sonrió en forma instintiva, en el momento en que el chico pronunció su nombre con dulzura, para su desconcierto la expresión del santo de géminis cambió de inmediato, parecía frustrado, y preocupado a la vez

"Quedate aquí"- le anunció con seriedad antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse escaleras abajo luego de haber llamado su armadura, la chica lo miró angustiada, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no saldrían bien, salió de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y recorrió las escaleras que minutos antes había recorrido su amigo Saga bajaba las escaleras furioso, más valía que lo que le esperara afuera sea importante, porque sino, Mu conocería varias dimensiones.

No podía creer su mala suerte, en el momento en el que finalmente había tomado el coraje de confesarle su amor a Nerea el santo de Aries lo llamaba urgente, que alguien lo esperaba en la entrada, y para mal de males le aconsejo que usara su armadura. Estaba cabreado, y de una forma en la que nunca lo había estado antes, el idiota al que se le había ocurrido molestarlo la pagaría caro, al fin y al cabo, no estaba seguro de poder tomar coraje otra vez para declararle a la chica que lo tenía loco

_Entrada del Santuario, minutos antes..._

Mu descansaba tranquilo observando el atardecer en las escaleras que llevaban a su casa, el aire era cálido y una suave brisa jugaba con sus cabellos, suspiró, al parecer la tranquilidad no duraría mucho, se puso de pie, para recibir a los hombres que ya habían noqueado a los guardias de la entrada

"Quienes son y que quieren?"- preguntó con voz calma pero firme, podía percibir los débiles cosmos de aquellos tipos y no tenían ningún tipo de poder en especial, pero eso no quitaba que fueran intrusos y que no parecían los chicos más buenos del mundo

"Estamos buscando a Saga"- murmuró en tono bravucón el más alto de los cinco- "nos cuesta creer que el muy cobarde se haya refugiado en el santuario de Athena"

"Lo más sorprendente es que Athena haya consentido que un soldaducho como él se refugie aquí y escondiera lo que me robo"- murmuró otro

¿soldaducho, ladrón? No podían estar hablando del mismo Saga, fue entonces cuando recordó la historia de Nerea y comprendió a que se referían, sintió un enorme deseo de darles el mismo una paliza, pero sabía que Saga se había reservado hace tiempo ese derecho, lo llamó a través de su cosmo y se sentó en las gradas a esperar a su compañero, contempló a los hombres en silencio, los cinco iban vestidos de negro, y tenían toda la apariencia de los matones mafiosos que probablemente eran, el más alto de todos tenía una altura similar a la de Aldebarán, pero a simple vista se notaba que las neuronas se habían perdido en alguna parte de aquel gigantesco cuerpo, otros dos más bajos y de contextura robusta, parecían estar molestándolo, aparte de ellos otros dos los contemplaban con frialdad.

Mu concentró su atención en el que llevaba traje, era un poco más bajo que él y en su aceitunado rostro se expresaban un profundo odio y arrogancia, estaba seguro de cual era su objetivo, y no se lo permitiría a ningún costo

"No veo la hora de ponerle las manos encima a ese maldito"- murmuró el sujeto del traje- "hay que ver que tan valiente es ahora que no tiene a sus amiguitos"- continuo mirando al santo de Aries con recelo- "ustedes no pueden intrometerse en esto"

"No, como santo de Athena no puedo intervenir ni luchar contra nadie, a no ser que quiera hacerle algún daño a la princesa"

"Eso esta bien, no queremos tener problema con la gran diosa Athena y sus valerosos santos"- aceptó el de traje haciendo una reverencia,- "no es nuestra intención causar ningún tipo de problema, salvo buscar lo que me pertenece, y un sucio mendigo se atrevió a robarme"- en ese mismo instante el "sucio mendigo" apareció en las escaleras de Aries vistiendo la armadura de Géminis, Zlochy lo miró incrédulo, mientras una fría sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Saga

"Qué es lo que quieren aquí"- preguntó con frialdad

"Buscamos a Saga"- murmuró el grandulón sin neuronas frente al caballero dorado

"Y con quien crees que estas hablando?"- preguntó el chico con sarcasmo- "Soy Saga, caballero dorado de Géminis"- una sonrisa cínica marcó su rostro, mientras los demás lo miraban incrédulos, pudo ver en los ojos de aquellos seres un temor que crecía lentamente

"Pues por muy santo que seas la chica va a volver conmigo"- bufó Zlochy, en posición defensiva

"Según lo que tengo entendido no está dispuesta a hacerlo"- murmuró el caballero con tranquilidad mientras en un movimiento detenía los golpes de dos de los matones arrojándolos en el piso- "váyanse si no quieren conocer la muerte"- les advirtió mientras su cosmo comenzaba a arder Mu contempló en silencio, listo a asistir a su compañero en cuanto fuera necesario, aunque sabía que no tendría mayores problemas

"Ella me pertenece"- bufó Zlochy colérico, impotente ante la idea de tener que enfrentarse a uno de los santos de Athena- "mi padre la ganó para mí, ella es mía, por derecho"

"Solamente un cobarde y poco hombre se vale de esas artimañas para tener una mujer a su lado, ella es libre, no le pertenece a nadie"- anunció Saga con seriedad en el instante en el que Zlochy y los demás se abalanzaron sobre él. En un instante se encontraron en el suelo, al parecer una locomotora había pasado por encima de ellos.  
"Váyanse de aquí cuanto antes, si no quieren que realmente me enoje"- advirtió el santo dorado- "y agradezcan que están en el santuario de Athena, que sino ya estarían muertos hace mucho"- anunció con frialdad, Zlochy sacó su arma apuntándole a la cabeza "Por muy santo dorado que seas dudo que sobrevivas a una bala"- murmuró antes de disparar El Cristal wall de Mu los sorprendió a todos por igual, la bala rebotó contra la pared, dirigiéndose directo a la pierna del más grande de los matones, Saga le sonrió agradecido en el momento en el que el chico de Aries llegó a su lado.  
"Dijiste que como santo de Athena no podías intervenir"- escupió Zlochy a Mu con odio

"Por supuesto que no- le explico el carnero con tranquilidad- "intervengo como amigo de Saga, y creo que ellos también están de acuerdo"- aseguró señalando a los otros once caballeros dorados que los rodeaban

" Así que este es el bastardo que está molestando a Nerea"- murmuró Saori entrando al círculo de caballeros con armadura y todo

"Esa no es forma de expresarse princesa"- le espetó Shion quien llegaba tras ella

"Sabes cual es el castigo por intentar infiltrarse al santuario de una diosa?"- le preguntó Luinil con una sonrisa traviesa, el rostro de Zlochy se había paralizado, un extraño nudo parecía subir y bajar continuamente de su garganta a su estómago

"llévenlos a Cabo Sunion"- ordenó Saori- "mi padre quiere hacerse cargo de estos patanes, enviará a su custodia por ellos"- unas cuantas manos se abalanzaron sobre los invasores y a la rastra los llevaron hasta la terrible prisión

"Estoy segura que Temis y Némesis sabrán hacerse cargo de ellos"- murmuró Luinil con una sonrisa, luego dirigiéndose a Saga- "no creías que te permitiríamos matarlos o si?"- el santo de géminis bajó la vista apenado, recordaba perfectamente lo que se había hablado en la tercer casa del zodiaco

"Esto es lo mejor"- anunció Saori tratando de reconfortarlo- "recibirán un castigo divino, y vos ya sabes como son las cosas en mi familia"- Saga no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comentario, él sabía perfectamente que aquella era familia por demás de extraña, por lo que no dudaba que aquellos tipos iban a sufrir mucho

_Un mes después.  
_"Este lugar es hermoso"- murmuró Nerea con una gran sonrisa mientras contemplaba el hermoso jardín del templo de Artemisa en Éfeso – "Luinil tiene suerte en vivir en un lugar así"

"Sí en verdad es un lugar muy hermoso, ahora entiendo porque Camus prefiere estar aquí"- sonrió Saga recordando que a partir de ahora el santo de Acuario y la diosa de la caza vivirían seis meses en cada templo

"En realidad este es un lugar genial"- susurró la joven mientras se acostaba en la hierba- "parece increíble que todo esto haya terminado"- Saga permanecía de pie a su lado, contemplándola, con su hermoso vestido blanco parecía recortada sobre la fragante hierba, su dorada piel parecía aun más dorada a causa de los cálidos rayos del sol, parecía una hermosa ninfa de los bosques.  
"Supongo que al fin y al cabo las chicas tuvieron razón"- aceptó Saga sentándose a su lado, sintiendo su corazón latir agitadamente, Nerea se sentó entre risas "debe haber sido genial verle la cara a Zlochy y a los demás cuando se enteraron cual sería su castigo"

"Supongo, por mi propia experiencia, que no debe ser muy agradable tener que aguantar a la charlatana de Polimnia de por vida"- rió Saga al recordar el castigo que le habían impuesto a aquellos criminales- "aunque no termino de entender porque deben hacer eso"

"Debe ser la más inaguantable de las diosas"- Arriesgó Nerea con razón, entre risas; aquel sonido era música en sus oídos, Saga tomo aire, llevaba un mes sin decidirse, pero algo en su interior le dijo que era el momento correcto, sus ojos se clavaron en los de la chica mientras acariciaba su mejilla, Nerea dejó de sonreír, para contemplarlo con tranquilidad con aquellos hermosos deslumbrantes ojos cobrizos

"Te amo sabes?"- susurró Saga de forma casi inaudible, perdido en sus ojos, Nerea apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de él y sonrió

"Yo te amo más"- lo abrazó con fuerza, y él pudo percibir el ligero sonrojo que cubría su rostro, con suavidad comenzó a besar su mejilla, acercándose lentamente a sus labios, una vez que estos se encontraron ambos sintieron algo totalmente nuevo, estaban tocando el cielo, pero totalmente afianzados en la tierra, solo eran ellos dos en el mundo, y ya nadie más los separaría

"eh ejem...- los interrumpió Saori un poco sonrojada- perdón que los interrumpa, pero Nerea debe cambiarse para el cortejo" Saga miro a la chica con tristeza, y esta se encogió de hombros, le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse con Saori; mujeres, tanto lió por un vestido, pensó, se puso de pie tranquilo recordando aun el sabor de aquellos labios sobre los suyos, se dirigió hacia el patio central donde se encontraban sus compañeros, el altar estaba listo, y Camus parecía un manojo de nervios, mientras Edith intentaba calmarlo

"Todo va a estar bien, no es cierto Milito?"- le preguntaba a un reformado caballero de escorpio que era su novio

"Seguro, al fin y al cabo, la vida en pareja no es tan mala"- aseguró el ex casanova del santuario

"Y si a último momento se arrepiente y no quiere casarse conmigo?"- preguntó el chico nervioso, la pareja lo miro incrédula, en el instante en el que Marin llegaba junto a ellos para avisarles que estaba todo listo Edith y Camus se acomodaron en el altar, luego de ver pasar el interminable cortejo de ninfas, amazonas y diosas el chico de acuario pudo ver a su lucecita, aquella hermosa chica que se había adueñado de su corazón, primero en un sueño, y después día a día, parecía un hermoso ángel, la contempló embobado, hasta que llegó a su lado, y Cronos comenzó con la ceremonia

"Todo esto es muy romántico"- le comentó Saori a Seiya, quien estaba sentado a su lado

"Este... yo... Saori, me gustaría saber si..."- tartamudeo el caballito alado nervioso- "bueno quería saber si vos"- en ese mismo instante Saori lo tomó del cuello y le dio un gran beso en los labios

"Si Seiya,- respondió luego con tranquilidad, mientras el chico la miraba sorprendido- me encantaría ser tu novia"- el Pegaso la abrazó con ternura y una sonrisa en los labios

**Para ser sincera, este no es el final que tenía pensado, el fic sería mucho más largo y las cosas apenas habían comenzado a complicarse, pero tuve un problema personal, y este fic esta asociado y me trae demasiados recuerdos que no quiero tener, espero puedan comprender la situacion, por ello en cuanto conseguí un poquito de fuerza escrib´este final para no dejar el fic inconcluso, capaz algún día lo retome y escriba todo lo que tenía pensado, pero tengo que dejar que unas cuantas heridas sicatricen. Espero que puedan perdonarme, me siento mal por que esta historia no sea tan buena como debería, pero no tengo fuerzas para más, por lo pronto voy a concentrarme en otras historias que tengo en mente, y probablemente vuelva a escribir sobre el señor de los anillos, (ya saben tengo que cortar con todo por un tiempo), espero logren disculparme, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y me apoyaron con sus reviews, como veran sigo media depre...**

**Hada:** hola amiguis! estoy ansiosa esperando tu nuevo capi, me tenes con el alma en vilo despues de tanto tiempo, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, espero puedas comprender el repentino final de este fic, aunque ya sabes que me gustan las cosas mas complicadas, no tuve fuerzas para mucho más, espero que actualices rápido, Namarië

**Misao CG**: me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que puedas comprender este final, y disfrutes del mediocre capi, en fin, este fic trae demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, y debía terminarlo o me volvería loca, espero lo comprendas, saludos y felicitaciones por tu ultimo fic, es genial

**Shadir:** espero disfrutes el capi final, y logres comprender todo este cambio, mil perdones por no darle a esta historia el final que se merecer


End file.
